


The King's Crow

by crimson_wake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Misgendering, Slow Build, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shoyo pretends to be a boy so she can join Karasuno's male volleyball team. When she runs into the infamous King Of The Court, however, is when things start to get strained. What will she do and who can she trust with her secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my view for Fem! Hinata: http://fdzeta.com/subir/images/UpHP.jpg
> 
> What a precious babe

Hinata Shouyou was determined to beat the infamous “King of the court.” She refused to let herself be humiliated just like last year. Upon entering the new high school she ran past everyone and headed straight for the volleyball gym, knowing exactly where it was. She leaped down the stairs two, and occasionally three, at a time just to reach her destination so she could finally practice with an actual team. All her efforts up until now, they were great but they were going to be pushed even further than last year, when she had begun. As the young orange haired girl filled with excitement and spunk, she saw a sight she certainly had never expected. There he was, The King of the court playing in her gym. She gasped and without even realizing it she had shouted at him.

“You! King! What’re you doing here?!” She pointed an accusing finger at him, clearly shocked. Kageyama Tobio jolted at the sudden invasion of his concentration and just stared at Hinata, dumbfounded as though he had seen a pig fly. The ball he was about to serve across the court came back down to the ground and hit him on the head.

“Ow.” The young raven head mumbled, rubbing the top of his head.

“K-King! Why are you here?!” Hinata just couldn’t wrap her mind around the situation. 

“Don’t call me that, dumbass.”

“I bet you don’t even remember me do you?! Well, I remember you! And I’ve come to get my revenge on you, I’ll get stronger and surpass even you, King!” The petite ginger cracked her knuckles and gave him a toothy grin with a big thumbs up, showing him how certain she was. 

“You haven’t even changed in the last year, have you?”

“Yes I have! I’ve been training with lots of different people y’know!”

“Hmph. Then prove it you cocky bastard.” Kageyama tilted his head to the other side of the court as he picked up the volleyball and hit it a few times against the floor.

“Maybe I will!” Hinata ran all the way to the other side of the court and got into the receiver's position. Kageyama clicked his tongue, annoyed as he threw the ball into the air and jumped after it. As he hit it with full force Hinata’s eyes went wide , not expecting a jump serve. Gritting her teeth, she squatted even lower; anticipating impact to bump the ball properly. Unfortunately her stance was weak and the ball ended up bumping off of her wrists and pelting her square in the face.

'No way-' Her final thoughts past through her mind before she made impact with the floor, the ball rolling off to the side. Soon after the other players lined up to watch the display, Daichi had tried to stop the both of them before anything serious had happened, but it seemed neither of them were listening to him let alone acknowledging his or the other’s presence. 

Kageyama’s eyes widened, not expecting for this to happen. He clicked his tongue and ran to the other side of the court. 

“Oi! Dumbass, are you okay?! If you aren’t going to make it at least move out of the way so you don’t get hurt!” He kneeled next to the girl, who was fortunately conscious without much sign of any serious injury. She sat up quickly and rubbed her cheek like a child who fell over. “You haven’t changed at all-” 

“Again.” She demands, her eyes shining.

“What?” He questions, bemused by her request.

“Do it again! One more time!” Hinata repeats herself, grinning now. Her arrogance chafed him the wrong way and he fumed. 

“Why you- fine!” Kageyama disapproved of her stubborn streak and quickly grabbed the ball, heading over to the other side of the court. Hinata scrambled to her feet, trying not to wobble as she got back into the receiver's stance, looking more determined than she was the first time around. Kagayama clenched his teeth together and jump-served the ball again, purposely aiming onto the opposite side of the court. He smirked triumphantly at this, after all there’s no way she could get to it in time. But before he knew it she dashed at incredible speed to the other side of the court, bumping the ball into the air so she could properly spike it. The girl jumped into the air as she smacked the ball far past the net at incredible speed. Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise, but his brows only furrowed in annoyance. 

Out of nowhere the vice principal popped in and stood next to Daichi, the rightful captain of the volleyball team.

“Hm? What seems to be going on-” Before he could finish his sentence he was hit smack in the face with Hinata’s incoming spike, knocking his toupee off in the process, landing effectively onto Daichi’s head. Everyone looked shocked and mortified for what was about to unfold. The vice principal pulled Daichi out of the gym for “a chit chat between student and administrator” as the man had so eloquently put it. 

Hinata burst out into laughter, falling to her knees having becoming quickly sore from Kageyama’s attack in what he called a serve. 

“Idiot! Stop laughing! Do you have any idea what you just did?!” Kageyama barked at the insolent fool before him. 

She squeaked at his loud voice booming through out the gym before quickly shaking her head, too startled to respond properly. Before she knew it the angry raven haired boy strode over to the end of the court and grabbed Hinata by the collar of her shirt, effectively lifting her off her knees and barely touching the ground with her feet, her short legs dangling in the air. She gave him a defiant look despite shaking, intimidated by him and his height. 

“You-!” Before he had the chance to curse at her he noticed something beneath her shirt: a bra. Upon realizing what it was Kageyama’s face went beet red and he let go of her immediately. He sputtered, trying to come up with a proper response but only a string of curse words flew out of his mouth. Hinata blinked a few times and tilted her head to the side, confused.

“What’re you saying? You’re kind of freaking me out…” She laughed nervously.

“Shut up!” He growls before storming out of the gym.

Hinata frowns at this, knowing fully well he saw her sports bra. What would she do if he blabbed? They’d surely kick her off the team, no doubt. And from what she saw the girl’s volleyball team was quite weak, what was she supposed to do?

Kageyama paced around in circles just outside of the gym.

'So that short spiker is a girl? Is that even allowed? Though I did think she was pretty short for a guy...' Kageyama bit his thumb in frustration. Blowing off his mistake, he gave up on the hopeless thinking and headed back into the court to practice with everyone else. When he got back he saw Hinata talking to a door? Upon further inspection she was actually trying to negotiate to the captain about something. She turned around to see him and she only gave him an awkward glance. Ignoring it, he walked up to her and demanded answers on what he just saw. 

“Hey, idiot, what was that?”

“Don’t call me an idiot!” She pouted, “And we’ve kind of been….kicked out?”

“What?!”

“Yeah apparently we aren’t allowed back until we win against a match on Saturday to show our cooperation as a team. The captain is mad at us for not stopping earlier when he said to.” She explains, regretting her actions prior. 

“As if I’ll work with the likes of you, you’ll only drag me down.”

Hinata jolts at his insult. “Wha-! You don’t know that!”

“Shut up!” He hisses to her, taking a step closer to the girl as he looked down on her. 

“Y-You started it, K-King!”

“I said don’t call me that!” He grabbed her arm, jerking it forward. She let out a quiet hiss of pain as she returned his intimidating glare at her. Obviously intimidated and nervous she spoke up,

“W-What? You wanna fight?!” Despite how cool she tried to sound her voice cracked, making her sound like a boy going through puberty.

“Just stay out of my way during the match.” He let go of her and marched off, fuming with both agitation and determination. He would definitely win the match and become a regular on the volleyball team.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata yawned, showing up to the volleyball gym at approximately six in the morning. Waiting for that stupid king and Tanaka to practice. 

“I may be short but I’ll definitely be the ace!” She mumbled to herself, trying to get herself pumped for practice so early in the morning.

“What was that you puny little midget?” Kageyama scoffed at her as he walked up the gym with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Hello to you too King. And Don’t call me a midget!” She spat back, pointing a finger at him threateningly. 

“I said don’t call me king!” He barked at her and she squeaked at how he was still able to yell at her even so early in the morning. 

“So scary...” Hinata shrunk in fear. Kageyama just clicked his tongue when suddenly Tanaka showed up swiveling the key ring around his finger.

“Lookit here, freshman! Behold!” Hinata and Kageyama’s eyes widened and they both simultaneously thanked him. He let out a mildly vulgar laugh, “Just call me Tanaka-Senpai!” 

“Thanks Tanaka-Senpai!” They, once again, simultaneously chanted. Tanaka laughed again as he unlocked the doors of the gym. Without even hesitating Hinata burst through, throwing all of her things to the side as she quickly grabbed a ball and started practicing with it against a wall. Kageyama clicked his tongue and picked up one as well and began to set for Tanaka who spiked them with ease. Before long Hinata got bored and watched Kageyama set to their upperclassmen. She smiled at his amazing tosses and found that she also wanted to practice with someone like him. She started waving her arms crazily and all over the place to gain his attention. 

“Hey! Kageyama! Set one to me! You like setting right? So set it to me too! C’mon!” The girl goads.

“No.” He rejects her, not even looking at her as he does so.

“Huh? Why not-” Before Hinata could finish her sentence Kageyama tossed the ball in her direction without a second thought. The unexpected girl tried to save it by bumping it but it only went in the opposite direction. The raven haired boy sighed, irritated. 

“That was straight towards you. Don’t act all high and mighty when you can barely even receive.” 

“W-Wait! Do it again! I’m not a receiver! Let me spike it!” She pleaded, not sure if she was going to get him to do it again but wanted to try her best anyway. Kageyama said nothing but scowled at her and went back to his practice with Tanaka. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kageyama! Where are you dragging me? ” Hinata whined as she was being pulled by the much stronger boy to the soccer field. 

“Shut up. I got permission for us to practice here whenever we want.”

“Really?!” She exclaimed “That’s awesome!”

“Hn.” Was his only response as he picked up a borrowed volleyball from the gym and began to set it to her. She of course missed almost every time but occasionally could bump it right back to him. It was true she was getting better, but not fast enough. Not nearly so. At least, not by Kageyama’s standards. He suddenly had a flash of his bitter fall when he had set the ball and nobody was there to spike it, leaving him alone. Nobody was there for him.

Before Kageyama knew it he was on the ground staring out into the dark sky. Why is the sky so dark? How long has it been? They were only practicing for a few hours, when did it become so late? Somehow Hinata entered his field of vision, shouting at him. He didn’t seem to be listening to her. What was she saying? Who cares. It didn’t matter. The match was just on Saturday, and after their interaction with their opponents Kageyama only felt more certain that she was going to drag him down. Why was she on the boy’s volleyball team anyway? She was a girl. Of course she’d drag everyone else down. Getting lost in his thoughts Kageyama felt a sudden sting against his cheek and he snapped back to reality.

“Hey! Kageyama! Snap out of it!” She near screeches, just about ready to hit him again.

She was shouting right into his ear. How annoying. Before she could say more he hit her on top of the head. 

“Quit shouting. You’re too damn loud.”

“But you weren’t responding! I thought I knocked you out or something but you just kept laying there.” She explains, rubbing her head.

“Knocked me out? With just a volleyball? Don’t be stupid.” He picked up the volleyball that was lying idly right next to him and pressed it against her face, the rough material rubbing against her skin the wrong way.

“Ow! Hey, I get it! That hurts!” She pushed him away, angrily rubbing her now red cheek. 

“Then shut up and let’s get back to practice already.” The boy sneers.

Hinata stuck her tongue out at him defiantly but complied to his harsh command. Again and again they practiced. Neither of them knew how long they had been practicing for or how much longer they were going to practice. They just knew they had to work together, or at least seemed like they were, and beat that stupid bleached tower and his dumb lackey.

Together.


	3. Chapter 3

“Toss it to me, Kageyama! I’ll be there to hit it!” She shouts at him, filled with confidence and determination. She’ll be there to hit it when he sets it to her? Could that really be true? While she had no reason to lie it was still a bit difficult to believe. Weren’t his tosses too fast? How could she? She was a girl. But then again, he had nothing left to lose. Kageyama set the ball to Hinata who immediately spiked it past the two blockers and hit it within the opposing court. When she realized she had hit the ball and scored a point she stared incredulously at her hand, beaming and reveling in the stinging but sweet sensation that reminded her of her success. She practically nearly shoved her entire hand in Kageyama’s face. 

“Look, Look! I hit it! I told you I would hit it!” Grinning at him maddeningly he just clicked his tongue and turned his head, giving her a fairly rough high five.

She really hit it. She did it. She did what no one else could. She succeeds where everyone else fails. This stupid girl...could she really be the one to stand by him on the court? To count on her and for her to count on him in return? 

“Good job, Hinata.” Kageyama mumbled to the still excited girl who looked as though she was going to burst.

“Huh? Hinata!”

“Huh?” He questioned, giving her a strange look.

“You called me Hinata! Not “dumbass” or “bastard” or “shitty” or “arrogant” or-” Kageyama placed a hand over her mouth to shut her up as she began listing all the things he’s called her as she counted with her fingers. 

“Shut up and get back to the game.”

“Right!” She gave him a big grin and a salute and got back into her position accordingly. 

It was weird. He really didn’t like Hinata. He thought she was useless, too loud, and above all else lacking in nearly every way. But still, she somehow managed to get over it. Get over her height, his insults at her, and she kept pushing forward. Why? How could she know it wasn’t entirely important? There was no way she could have known, not an airhead like her. Kageyama balled his hands into fists. It wasn’t fair. How could someone like her want to surpass him when he was better than her? It was ridiculous. Impossible. So why was his heart beating so fast? Why did he feel heat rise up to his face when he she got excited when he called her by her name? It wasn’t like he called her by her first name. But he had wondered what would her reaction be? Would she blush and get embarrassed or just think nothing of it. It was definitely weird. Why was it that he hated her so much and suddenly caught himself thinking about her so much? He pursed his lips in thought, mildly frustrated at her strange behavior. 

In the time he was barely paying attention to the game, it was already over. They had won. Hinata ran up to him and jumped right on to him, sending them both crashing to the hard gym floor. Hinata was punching him jokingly left and right.

“See, I told you we’d win! You just had to let me spike the ball! You just had to trust me, Kageyama!” 

“Hey, get off of me! You’re causing an unneeded scene you idiot!” He spat at her. It wasn’t much of a real display but he honestly couldn’t think of anything else but how her clothes were clinging to her sweaty body as they had clung to her curves. Seeing her shorts ride up her thighs slightly, showing more of her creamy thighs than he had seen before. It was embarrassing. He had to get her off. 

“No! Not until you admit you needed me or else you would’ve lost!” She puffed her cheeks and pouted, clearly not going to yield until she was satisfied with the answer she wanted. Kageyama’s eyebrow twitched.

“Hell no.” The raven haired boy pushed her off of him without mercy, just letting her simply fall to the floor. Clicking his tongue, he grabbed his things and walked out of the gym with everyone else who was cracking jokes about how Hinata must’ve been stronger than him to tackle him to the floor so easily. He ignored their stupid teasing and trudged home leaving behind a confused orange haired girl.

“What’s his problem? It was just a joke.” Hinata huffed as she stood up and dusted herself off before grabbing her things and quickly heading home as well, excited to tell her family about the match and how the losing team had to clean up by themselves. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kageyama got home he immediately ran upstairs to take a shower to cool himself down. He knew he had just played a game but it felt too hot, and it didn’t feel like he was going to cool down as soon as he had wanted. Stripping himself of his clothes he immediately hopped into the shower, turning the water on. The warm running down his skin, mingling with the sweat of his body as it was eventually carried down to the shower floor and down the drain.

After some time had passed he realized he wasn’t going to calm down any time soon. Before he knew it his thoughts had drifted back to Hinata. Despite what she wore she definitely had delicious curves, and because of her year of training she was certainly more toned than most girls. Kageyama suddenly became aware of his twitching, half-hard erection but he tried to ignore it. 

‘How disgusting.’ He thought, disapproving becoming like this just because he was thinking about that idiot. However, because he was a teenage boy, it was getting harder and harder to ignore as it began to hurt and consume him with such an unfamiliar feeling.

‘I”m not like this because of that dumbass...it’s just...the warm water.’ Biting his lip as he gave himself an excuse he hesitantly took his cock into his hand, running his thumb over the tip. Giving it a light squeeze her began to move his hand. Kageyama let out a soft moan and continued to stroke himself, faster and faster as time went by. Kageyama never actually had time to masturbate like this since he was always practicing but he occasionally did become a bit backed up and would have no choice but to rub himself out just like he was doing. The warm water proved to be of use as this made his aching member slick and easier to fondle with an ever growing pace. Why was he doing this? It was unlike him to be so enthusiastic whenever he touched himself but it was hard to dwell on this since ecstasy and pleasure pooled in his stomach, turning it into knots. Kageyama gave himself one last hard squeeze before he came into his own hand, an image of Hinata flickering behind his eyelids that were currently clenched shut. 

He was panting heavily, the second he came down from his high of his orgasm he immediately regretted doing so. That of course only being the reason because he thought of Hinata in his last moments. He looked down at his hand that held his seed, frowning.

“I feel gross.” Mumbling to himself he rinsed off his hand beneath the stream of water from the shower head and turned the handle, causing the water to cease. He got out of the shower and as he wrapped a towel around him he left for his room. Kageyama got redressed and started working out with push ups and lifting weights to take his mind of that stupid girl. After all, she wasn’t even worth his time.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snickering in the distance*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue I got a suggestion I really liked in the comments so I went along with it~ 
> 
> If you have any more feel free to put them in the comments section and I'll totally add them in if I like 'em! :0

Kageyama trudged to school with bags under his eyes and his muscles more sore than they are after practice from training all night. He didn’t want to rest, not even for a moment. He didn’t trust himself to rest, especially not after what he did in the shower. 

‘Damn it. It’s all that idiot’s fault. Doesn’t she know she’s a girl?’ Kageyama thought angrily as he clenched his fists and blamed Hinata for making him stay up all night for such trivial reasons. Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes he was passing by. As his curiosity was piqued he looked closer but soon his eyes widened. There was Hinata, wearing the boy’s uniforms slacks and struggling to button up the shirt, exposing her flat but toned stomach and what looked like a sports bra. Upon further inspection he noticed a skirt as well as the rest of a girl’s uniform scattered across the ground. 

“A-Ah! Kageyama! Great timing, help me button up my shirt!” She pleaded, obviously in a hurry to get changed. She was embarrassed but he already knew of her secret. What’s the worst that could happen? His eyebrow twitched as he glared at her. Here she was, unwillingly involving him in her bullshit shenanigans. 

“What are you even doing you dumbass?!” He barked at her, earning him a squeak from the petite ginger.

“Please! My parents can’t know I’m on the boy’s volleyball team, and if I come to school in a girl’s uniform I’ll obviously be caught that way too! They’ll kick me off the team, please Kageyama!” 

Damn it all. Why did this have to happen to him? Especially after what he did yesterday. Kageyama bit his tongue so he wouldn’t act on impulses to yell at her and leave her in the dust. He let out an irritated sigh and took a step forward, quickly buttoning up her shirt. 

“Yay! Thank you Ki-- Er, Kageyama! I owe you one!” She beamed at him, not thinking anything of the current situation. Slipping on the black blazer she giggled softly and shoved the girl’s uniform in her bag. “C’mon or else we’ll be late!” Hinata went and dashed off without him or awaiting his response.

“Damn it, whose fault do you think that is, idiot?!” He picked up his bag and ran alongside her, trying to hide his embarrassment. He saw parts of her he would have never imagined. It was irritating. ‘That dumbass, what if some pervert had come by and taken advantage of her? I really can’t let this stupid airhead out of my sight!’ He thought to himself, concerned but mostly frustrated and angry. But that’s how he was the majority of the time when it came to Hinata and himself. Nothing but anger and frustration. Yet somehow they managed to work very well together, thanks to him of course. With him they’d be invincible. 

“Thanks again Kageyama! See you at practice!” Hinata gave her departing farewells before she ran in another direction, to her class he had presumed.

“Damn it, why am I tied down to this dumbass?” He mumbled to himself as he just barely made it to his homeroom class before the bell rang. He tried to catch his breath as he sat down at his desk and awaited for class to begin.

‘If she wears a boy’s uniform all day at school and a simple neutral uniform during practice she was certainly going to be taken for as a guy. But that was the point of this whole charade wasn’t it? For her to seem like a guy. But she wasn't really. Wait, am I the only one who knows because I…?” Kageyama suddenly remembered when he was going to give her a piece of his mind and he looked down her shirt to find a plain sports bra. He blushes slightly at the memory. He shook his head fervently from side to side as if trying to remove the memory from his mind. ‘Well whatever, her gender doesn’t concern me. I mean, not really.’

Right?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was one of the firsts to enter the club room that was seen as more of a changing room. She had to be the first or the last to be there so she could change in secret. Slipping off her blazer once again she struggled to get the buttons.

“Hrrng….Just come undone already, damn it!” Letting out an aggravated sigh, she just slipped off her shirt without unbuttoning them. While it did cause her to flail her arms a bit she still managed to do it in a timely fashion. Pulling off the trousers and immediately slipping on her gym clothes. Hinata danced off to the gym to find Kageyama already there and changed. She squinted her eyes at him, trying to be intimidating and failing.

“Hey, I’m usually here first. What’re you doing here?”

Kageyama clicked his tongue, ignoring her for a brief moment before serving a volleyball and turning to her again. “I skipped last period. I wasn’t feeling well.”

“Yet you still decided to come to practice? Just how stupid are you?” Hinata silently snickered at the boy.

“Shut up!” He barked back at her, grabbing hold of her head and squeezing it beneath his grip. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! I said “ow”!” Hinata whined in pain.

“I didn’t get enough sleep last night so I slept in the clinic. Stop making everything so damn difficult already!” Kageyama released her head and went back to practice, showing his irritation in his serves.

“So scary.” She silently mumbled to herself before resting at the edge of the court and began stretching before she began practicing. Spreading her legs in a large “V” formation Hinata reached her hand to the very tip of her toes, letting out a silent but strangled moan as she tapped her finger to the tip of her shoe and repeated the same action on her other leg. 

A cold shiver ran up Kageyama’s spine at the noise she made. 

“J-Just what the hell was that?! Why is she making those noises?!” Kageyama thought to himself, blushing madly. He spun on his heel to face Hinata and pointed at her threateningly. “Oi! What do you think you’re--” Kageyama’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him. While yes, Hinata was touching her toes she was just standing up while doing it this time, facing in the opposite direction from him. Once again, he saw her shorts ride up her thighs, sending another set of chills down his spine. Somehow he was starting to feel hot again even though he hadn’t even been practicing that long. He started walking over to her without meaning to. His feet were acting on his own and his hand had reached out to her and-

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hinata let out joyful sigh, she let go of her ankles and stood up from stretching. Hearing footsteps approach her she turned around and there Kageyama was right in front of her.

“H-Hey! What do you want? You wanna fight?!” Intimidated by him she spat out her usual nonsense. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and just stared at her. “Uh...are you sure you’re not sick?” Snapping back to his sense Kageyama’s blank stare turned into a condescending glare and he began to shake her violently by the shoulders.

“What’re you trying to pull?!” 

“What are you talking about?! Stop shaking me or else I’ll puke on you, asshole!”

Kageyama let her go and clicked his tongue in annoyance and began serving again, much hard this time. Trying to ignore her presence so maybe his thoughts would die down already. 

‘Damn it...she did it again!’ Kageyama served another ball so hard he was sure it would pop if he kept at it, startling everyone else who was practicing. 

“Kageyama, are you okay?” Sugawara asked hesitantly, very concerned over his underling.

“I’m perfectly fine.” He glared at the floor, clenching his teeth. 

No. 

He wasn’t okay.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours after practice Kageyama found himself in the same miserable position once again. How did it come to this? He was just about to fall asleep when he started thinking of...her. And now here he was rubbing the tent in his pants underneath the covers, trying to hold himself back and suppress his soft moans and pants. He turned on his side and slowly pulled down his pajama pants and boxers, allowing his erection to spring out, exposed. He hissed silently as the cold air starting to make his cock tingle slightly. Kageyama bit his lip as he gazed down as his cock starting to drip pre-cum despite only rubbing and having yet to touch it directly. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. So he allowed himself, just once, to think of Hinata. He took hold of his shaft and played the soft moan she made when she was stretching in his head again. He had imagined her beneath him, her face red and her clothes in disarray. He imagined kissing and biting at her neck, leaving all sorts of marks that would certainly last. He imagined slipping his hands under her shirt and bra to feel how soft and warm her breasts were. He’d play with her nipples and she would arch her back against him and moan out his name. He’d grind his erection into her heat only increasing both of their arousal. 

Kageyama tried to bite back a husky groan but failed as he continued to jerk himself off. Collecting his composure slightly he resumed his fantasy. After her begging relentlessly for it, he’d pull off her shorts and panties and admire her sex. No doubt she’d get embarrassed and before she was able to close her legs he’d place his hands on her thighs only to spread them wider. And when he tasted her she would moan louder and sexier than she had before. There was no doubt how sweet she would taste, she was definitely a girl. And then...And then...she’d beg for him to fuck her senseless. To stir up her insides so she couldn’t walk properly for a few days. And he would do it. He imagined how tight and warm she would be around his cock and that imagery and feeling alone was enough for him to orgasm onto his bed sheets. Breathing heavily, he got up and retrieved a few tissues from the other side of the room and wiped off his bedsheets and the tip of his member. Feeling regret and guilt crash down onto him once more he sighed and crawled back into bed and immediately fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has some suggestions given in the comments below, I do hope you enjoy it!

Hinata walked up to Kageyama during practice and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention “Hey Kageyama--” 

Without hesitation he quickly slapped her hand away as he gave a cold, hard glare. “Don’t touch me so familiarly.” Everyone stared at him in shock. Hinata blinked a few times to register what he’d just said to her as she rubbed her hand. They were just starting to get along and work together but now it seemed like he was more distant and cold then he was before.

“If you’re mad at me for something then tell me! It isn’t fair for you to just get mad all on your own! Everyone on this side of the court is your damn ally!” Hinata huffed at him. Kageyama’s eyes widened a bit in surprise and he just stared at her for a few moments before sighing. However, before he could respond to her Nishinoya barged in and ran up to Hinata.

“Hinata!” He shouted at her despite being fairly close.

“Nishinoya-Senpai!” She shouted back, equally as loud. After she had called him senapi he blushed and punched her arm playfully.

“That’s right, I’m your senpai! I’ll treat you and Angry glare to ice cream!” 

“Thank you Senpai!” Hinata beamed. 

“Thanks….senpai.” Kageyama mumbled, not too pleased.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Practice Hinata, Kageyama, and their oh-so-beloved senpai walked over to the hillside store and there Nishinoya bought Ice Cream for him and Kageyama and a Popsicle for Hinata. The two thanked him once more and began to eat their sweet frozen treats. Kageyama couldn’t help but notice how Hinata sucked on her Popsicle. Kageyama felt his face go hot and without thinking he planted his ice cream straight into his face, immediately forcing him to calm down. When he removed the cone from his face he had quite a bit on his face, unsurprisingly. Nishinoya and Hinata stared at him like he was crazy before both erupting into laughter. 

“It’s not that hot out is it? Well we just got out of practice but still. Hang on I’ll get a napkin.” Nishinoya patted Kageyama’s shoulder and went inside to get napkins. Hinata softly snickered, barely audible but somehow Kageyama managed to hear it.

“Shut up!” Kageyama grabbed her jaw and gave it a rough squeeze.

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow!” Hinata squirmed within his hold, whining in pain all the while. 

“I’m seriously going to break your jaw.” The setter threatens.

“Pwease donth do thasth I need myh jaw.” Hinata continued to protest and struggle against his iron grip on her face.

‘Her skin is soft…’ Kageyama noted in the back of his mind as he continued to squeeze her jaw, showing her no mercy. ‘Ah, her lips look soft too…’ Kageyama gazed at the details on her face, despite how her eyes were clenched shut and her cheeks were squashed against his fingers she was fairly cute. Kageyama leaned down to her face with half lidded eyes, nearly acting on impulse. Realizing what he wa just about to do he squeezed her jaw even harder and grabbed her popsicle and shoved it back in her mouth, then pushed her away from him.

“Whoa!” Hinata stumbled back onto her bottom as she fell down onto the hard concrete. “That hurt you idiot!” Hinata stood up rubbing her bottom with the Popsicle still in her mouth. Kageyama rolled his eyes and looked in the other direction to hide his true nature. Nishinoya returned with a few napkins which Kageyama accepted gratefully and wiped his face. Hinata bounced over to Nishinoya and pointed at Kageyama.

“Senpai, Kageyama’s abusing me!” 

“Huh?!” Kageyama nearly spit out his remaining ice cream which he had begun to finish off. He stared dumbfounded at Hinata who gave him a small smirk, ratting him out.

“Oi, Kageyama, don’t bully people smaller than you. It’s not fair to them.”

Kageyama blinked a few times and cracked a smile. Hinata looked at the both of them, shocked and terribly offended. 

“Well whatever! Thanks for the ice cream Senpai!” Hinata huffed as she began to march home. Nishinoya chuckled a bit himself and waved goodbye to Kageyama before heading home himself. Kageyama also left for his home, finishing off his ice cream on the way. 

By the time he’d gotten home he was too worn out to work out a bit and just wanted to sleep so he crawled into his bed and turned off the lights, pulling the covers over him.

‘It’s hard to believe she barely even noticed. Thank god I realized what I was doing before more happened…’ Kageyama thought, putting a finger to his lips where they were had almost come into contact with Hinata’s. ‘I...want to touch her again.” He shamefully admitted to himself before drifting off into sleep, his guilt for this plaguing his mind as well as his dreams.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata rolled around in her bed restlessly. She couldn’t sleep. She was too occupied with her heavy weighing thoughts. Why was Kageyama being cold to her? He was never really nice to her but it wasn’t like him to be so distant. 

‘I wonder if it’s because I served the ball into the back of his head that one time?’ She thought. Suddenly chills ran all over her and she was now terrified remembering how he had cornered her, lecturing her as he hit the back of his head again and again. It was definitely a traumatizing experience for Hinata. But no matter, she decided she was going to ask him head on why he was being extra mean to her. Or he’d explain what she did wrong at the very least. Right? The petite ginger was restless and worried. Hinata still knew she wouldn’t get a lot of sleep if she kept thinking like this, and then Kageyama would definitely have a real reason to get angry with her if her performance slipped. 

“...Stupid King.” She mumbled to herself, continuing to think for a few more hours until she eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been away for so long, I've had finals and been super busy! Also a word of warning this chapter has some for antagonism between Hinata and Tsukki you'll be like "author wtf" but trust me in the next chapter (or future chapters who's knows) there will be such an awesome thing between kage boy and hina babe

Unfortunately soon after Hinata had fallen asleep she had woken up soon after. She blinked a few times, thinking it was morning. The ginger turned on her side and checked her phone. Seeing how it was only about an hour later than when she had fallen asleep she groaned and gently tossed her phone on the ground. Rolling on to the other side of the bed she curled up into the fetal position and closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep as it was already late as it was. But no matter how much she tried she simply couldn't go back to sleep. Hinata huffed and pushed the comforter off of her and sat up, running a hand through her messy bedhead hair.

"This sucks..." She mumbled to herself, looking around her room to see of she could find something to wear her out quickly enough so she could fall asleep quickly and still be well rested in the morning. As unlikely as that was she still didn't give up. Finding nothing Hinata picked up her phone again and began texting numerous people to see who was still up and could talk for a little bit. Without wasting time she sent a text addressing everyone in her contact list,

_"Are you awake? I can't sleep- help!_

_\--Hinata"_

Because surely that would get at least one person to talk to. Setting her phone on her nightstand Hinata crawled back under her comforter and stared at her blank phone, awaiting a reply. After quite a while Hinata sighed and was about to turn off her phone when suddenly it gave a soft chime, alerting her of a new message. But from an unknown number? Hinata furrowed her brows in confusion and reluctantly opened the message,

 _"You're the only one really awake."_ The message read. Hinata's eye twitched at the provocative text. Miffed, she quickly replied,

_"That's big talk for an unknown number!_

_\--Hinata"_

Hinata sent the message without hesitation, clearly irritated. In no time she got back a reply from the same unknown number,

_"Big talk for bigger people, shorty. And it's Tsukishima since you bothered Yamaguchi so late at night, idiot._

_\--T"_

Hinata groaned, "I should've guessed it was this jerk."

_"Then why are you talking to me and not Yamaguchi? I only gave him my number not you or anyone else on the team!_

_\--Hinata"_

Honestly Hinata wouldn't be surprised if Yamaguchi gave her number to Tsukishima or really anyone who asked for it. How bothersome, she really should have chosen someone more reliable on the team to give her number to, like Noya-Senapi. Her phone chimed again.

_"He felt bad if he left you like that and begged me to talk to you. You should feel honored._

_\--T"_

Hinata quickly wrote back an anger filled text,

_"As if I'd feel honored to talk to a huuuuuuuge jerk like you Mr. I-Think-I'm-better-than-everyone-just-because-i'm-tall! Besides, everyone knows short people are way cuter anyway!!"_

_\--Hinata"_

The ginger smirked softly to herself, feeling triumphant in her rebuttal against Tsukishima. However, it wasn't long before he replied back. His smugness practically leaking out of the screen,

_"What kind of logic is that? Besides, only short girls are cute, stupid. But you would like for someone to think of you like that huh? Considering how flat and unnoticeable your build is and how you look like a grade schooler I'm sure if you tried you could pass as a girl. You'd be a rather ugly girl, though._

_\--T"_

In a fit of rage Hinata threw her phone across the room, cursing loudly as it hit the wall. She breathed heavily, trying to calm down at Tsukishima's insults.

"I _am_ a girl you jerk!" Hinata shouted at her cellphone as if it Tsukishima were actually listening. Hinata turned around and began punching her pillow, "Just who are you to say that? You're the idiot since you think I'm a boy! Stupid Tsukishima! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" After a bit of screaming at her pillow as well as punching it she calmed down. Collecting herself Hinata climbed out of bed to retrieve her phone. She bit her lip and simply replied to him with 'stupid!' And once again it didn't take long for him to reply with a snarky remark.

_"Stupid? How am I the stupid one? Elaborate._

_\--T"_

The next text Hinata sent was probably one of the worst mistakes she's ever made.

_"Because I am a girl!_

_\--Hinata"_

Hinata felt triumphant once more when he didn't text back as quickly as he had been. In fact, it has been about 15 minutes since his last insult until finally he replied,

_"And you say I'm the stupid one?_

_\--T"_

It was obvious he was off guard and that pleased Hinata.

_"I'm serious._

_\--Hinata"_

Hinata pursed her lips, enjoying his idiocy and shock.

_"Prove it._

_-T"_

Huh? How was Hinata supposed to prove it? She personally thought she looked like a girl with feminine features and all. But to be fair she _was_ wearing a boys uniform to school as well as being on the boys volleyball team with a sports bra to bind her chest down. So it wasn't necessarily unreasonable for Tsukishima's demand of proof. But still.

_"How?_

_\--Hinata"_

In almost lightening like speed Tsukishima replied back,

_"You figure it out. I'm going to sleep, I have only a chance of getting two hours of sleep because of you._

_\--T"_

Hinata bit her lip in frustration.

'What am I supposed to do?' She thought, looking around the room. Almost immediately she spotted the girls uniform she never actually wears to school. Ah, but how could she get around that during school?

"Oh! I know!" Hinata blurted out as she bumped a fist onto her hand in realization. Hinata checked the clock on her phone, it was 5:15. School started at 7:00. She could get there and put on her gym uniform, that contained of a simple T-shirt and bloomers, and she'd be in the gym waiting for that idiot to arrive for morning practice. Kageyama would probably be there before her but it didn't matter considering he already knew and didn't care. Yes, this was definitely going to work! At least, that's what Hinata thought. Without wasting anymore time Hinata dashed into the bathroom to take a shower and the minute she stepped out she was in the boys uniform along with her book bag and soon enough, dashed out of the house. Whilst running to school she pulled out her phone and hurriedly texted Tsukishima,

_"Be at Morning practice extra early for my proof, you jerk!_

_\--Hinata"_

Hinata didn't know if he had gotten it yet, and she didn't really care. All that mattered was breaking down that arrogant bastard's attitude and she would be victorious! She could already taste his humiliation due to his stupidity.

Nearly out of breath, Hinata practically broke into the gym and flipped on the lights. Obviously Kageyama nor anyone else was there so she quickly stripped herself of the boys uniform and slipped on the girls gym uniform. Hinata let out a satisfied grin and began to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

After about half an hour later Tsukishima entered the gym with a yawn and disheveled hair. Hinata crossed her arms at him and smirked. Tsukishima walked up to her and pinched her cheek nonchalantly.

"Ow! Hey what's that for?!" Hinata slapped his hand away as she rubbed her cheek. She looked up at him aggravated when suddenly she noticed his eyes were still glazed over and he was swaying a bit. "Are you okay? Not that I care! You just don't look good-" Before Hinata could finish her sentence Tsukishima looked like he was about to collapse and crush her but he simply rested his head on her shoulder and fell back asleep. Hinata blinked a few times, trying to register what just happened.

'Huh? Huh? Did this idiot just fall asleep on me? What kind of situation is this?!' Hinata thought, wondering if this sort of thing was even possible as well as considering wringing his neck while he was vulnerable. But before she could actually have a chance to strangle him Kageyama walked into the gym, spotting Tsukishima slumped over Hinata as she wore feminine gym clothes. Hinata, of course, thought nothing of it. Kageyama, however, didn't think the same way as his hands clenched into fists to the point where his knuckles turned white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So dumb omg


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry in advance

Huh?

What was this?

What’s going on?

Why is shitty four eyes draped over Hinata? Not to mention she was wearing what looked like the girl’s gym uniform. Upon noticing him she greeted him but before he could even hope to respond she pushed Tsukishima off of her and began violently shaking him by the shoulders, much to Kageyama’s surprise. Tsukishima lazily pushed Hinata away as she huffed at him for falling asleep on her.

“Do you think I’m here just for you to sleep on? Idiot!” She spat at him. Tsukishima adjusted his glasses and sighed.

“Well if it wasn’t for you keeping me up all night this wouldn’t be a problem.” He stated, matter-of-fact.

“You aren’t the only one who didn’t get any sleep! And who’s to say you didn’t keep me up all night long, huh?"

What?

Hinata and Tsukishima were up all night...together?

Kageyama didn’t understand what was happening to him. For some reason he felt a sharp pain in his chest as well as a painful throbbing going off in his brain.

'This is giving me a damn migraine…' Kageyama thought bitterly.

Hinata pointed a threatening finger at Tsukishima, “You didn’t have to ‘keep me company’, as you put it! You could’ve ignored me or something!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and brought his mouth right next to her ear as he whispered, “Doesn’t matter whose fault it is because now I can see you weren’t lying about being a girl…” Hinata shivered a bit at the contact and tried to pull away but at some point Tsukishima wrapped his hand around her waist, keeping her from backing away; causing Hinata to become flustered. 

Kageyama involuntarily let out a low growl from the back of his throat as he clenched his fists even tighter. Kageyama took a step forward as he began long strides over the two imbeciles. Without warning he put one arm between Tsukishima and Hinata, separating them both. Tsukishima looked unamused as he raised an eyebrow at Kageyama’s actions. Without further ado he quickly took Hinata into his arms, embracing her as he glared at Tsukishima.

“Don’t unnecessarily harass this dumbass. That’s my job. Yours is too be the tall skyscraper you are and block the balls from going over the net, got that?” Kageyama warned. Despite how in shock Tsukishima was he still let out a laugh.

“Well, aren’t you rather demanding for someone beneath me. It’s not exactly your place to go around ordering your teammates, King. It seems your ego eccentricities are still very much intact.” Tsukishima sneered at Kageyama before roughly messing up Hinata’s hair and traveling to the other side of the court to retrieve all of the balls from the storage closet. Hinata blinked, entirely unaware of what just happened. Hinata blushed again suddenly fully aware that Kageyama was still embracing her. She suddenly became irritated as soon as she was embarrassed and lightly pinched his arm. Kageyama simply flinched and looked down at her questioningly. He as well realized he still had her held to his chest with his arms wrapped around her shoulders protectively from Tsukishima. He quickly pushed her away as his face turned a crimson red.

“Ah-” Hinata let out a small gasp at the sudden force and she fell onto her hands and knees. Hinata’s eyebrow twitched as she sprung back up and began punching him in the chest.

“What was that for, idiot?! You wanna fight, huh?! Fight me!” She screamed at him in anger. Kageyama suddenly snapped and grabbed both of her wrists and gripped them tightly, earning a both surprised and pained yelp from the petite ginger. Without thinking, he pushed Hinata down onto the hard gym floor, hovering over her with her wrists pinned to the ground. Hinata opened her eyes that she didn’t even know were tightly clenched shut. She looked up in surprise at Kageyama whose eyes seemed to be a bit...dazed? Glazed over? She couldn’t put her finger on it but something was definitely wrong. Hinata tried to move and sit up but his firm grip on her kept her in place. For a while she trusted Kageyama and considered him a friend but right now…she was scared of him.

“W-What?!” She tried to sound menacing but her wavering voice did not help her. Kageyama hesitantly let go of one of her wrists and brought his hand to her face. First, he cupped her cheek but soon after getting a good look at her his fingers trailed down and took hold of her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze as he ran his thumb lightly over her bottom lip. Hinata blushed madly, she didn’t know what was happening. What exactly was happening? What was he doing? It was weird and it made her heart skip faster and faster.

Within a few fleeting moments the light in Kageyama’s eyes re-appeared. Upon realizing on what he was doing he tensed up immediately and had to somehow think his way out of this situation.

'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!' Kageyama cursed himself in his thoughts as he failed to come up with something on the spot.

Suddenly he was lifted up by the back of his shirt.

“Wrestling isn’t permitted in the gym during practice, Kageyama. I know Hinata gets on your nerves a lot, believe me he gets on all of our nerves but please attempt to refrain from attacking your team mate.” Said a low voice threateningly. It sent shivers up Kageyama’s spine upon realizing it was their captain’s. Hinata sprung up in no time flat and puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

“He was gonna beat me good if you guys didn’t hurry up! Ah- but I would’ve gotten him if you didn’t show up so soon!” Hinata piped, nobody believe her as usual. Everyone surround them as Daichi still held onto Kageyama. Tanaka blinked a few times at Hinata before pointing to her legs.

“Oi, Hinata, why are you wearing a girl’s gym uniform?” He asked. Everyone else seemed to look Hinata up and down before Tsukishima suddenly spoke up.

“He lost a bet with me. It’s an act of humiliation, obviously. Think nothing of it as we continue practice.” Tsukishima turned on his heel and grabbed a ball and began to practice. Everyone else blinked, looking at Tsukishima and that at Hinata. Everyone abruptly burst into laughter as Hinata’s cheeks reddened with humiliation.

“Sh-shut up!” She demanded, obviously not getting just that as everyone only laughed even louder. When everyone had finally quieted down Noya placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder giving her a thumbs up.

“Worry not Hinata, because I admire the girl’s uniform so much I’ll wear one with you!”

'That’s really not necessary.' Everyone besides Hinata thought simultaneously.

Hinata teared up a bit at her friend’s dedication, “S-Senpai!”

“That’s right I’m your senpai!” Noya let out a laugh as he darted out of the room and returned with a girl’s uniform, grinning madly as he clearly enjoyed himself. Hinata ran over to Noya and gave him a double high five.

After the commotion had died down everyone had gotten back to practice. Hinata and Noya stretched together, much to Kageyama’s dismay considering her bloomers rode even further up than her shorts did and he could see parts of her bottom. Luckily Noya was also stretching with her so Kageyama was able to keep his fantasies and urges at bay with such a turn off around. Thus concluding the ever so lively, morning practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *author cackling like a mad man in the distance*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, so um, I know I said I wouldnt update for about a week but I really wanted to do something that was suggested in the comments. Please enjoy ;u;

This had to stop. It all had to end. And soon.

Kageyama couldn’t understand what was wrong with him. Why did he do that to Hinata? Or a better question, what was he going to do to Hinata? Her lips felt so soft…

Kageyama snapped his eyes open and hit his knees against the bottom of his desk as he jolted awake. He groaned softly at the impact. Of course, he was still in class and he fell asleep. Again. The teacher had asked if he was alright and Kageyama simply asked to rest in the nurse’s office. Allowing him to do so Kageyama got up and left, rubbing his eyes as he headed to the Nurse’s office. Upon arrival the nurse simply nodded at him for him to rest, recognizing him from yesterday.

'That idiot is pulling me away from class. So Stupid.' Kageyama thought as he climbed into the clinic bed and closed his eyes. His mind wandered back and forth and all around to this morning. 'Hinata...she’d shown up in a girl’s gym uniform for...Tsukishima?” Kageyama clenched the thin sheets covering him. “Both of them were up all night together? Did they...? I see, it’s like that.'

Kageyama tried to convince himself that he didn’t care because his main focus should be volleyball and only volleyball but for some reason he just couldn’t fool himself into thinking that Hinata wasn’t important to him. Especially not with this strange, burning and tight feeling in his chest whenever he thought about Hinata with Tsukishima. Were they together? Or were they just fucking? Was Tsukishima just using her? Kageyama thought this was all so ridiculous as he bit his lip hard at the new queer feeling.

Why did someone and something insignificant bother him so much? Hinata wasn’t anything special, he again tried to convince himself things he didn’t really believe. She was a huge ditz and a screw up to the max. She was so clumsy and oblivious to everything, even to Tsukishima’s advances. Not only that but to his as well. She was in no way perfect or the ideal girl for anyone, especially him.

So, why?

Why did he feel comfort when he was around her? Why did everything little thing she did, intentional or not, he find attractive and cute? Why did he want to hold and embrace her with all of his might? Why?

Confusing himself even further with questioning himself Kageyama eventually gave up and just decided to head to the gym to take his mind off of everything. The last bell would ring soon anyway so by the time someone noticed it wouldn’t be suspicious.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata yawned as she unsteadily walked over to the gym running a hand through her usual messy hair. Arriving at the gym she lazily opened the door and waved sloppily to those who were already there: Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Daichi. Kageyama was practicing on sending his serves to Daichi receiving on the other side of the court while Tsukishima was stretching. Hinata threw her bag onto the ground and began taking off her uniform as she kept the one from this morning on underneath instead of changing since it was easier that way. Tsukishima was the first to notice her taking of her jacket and then her pants. His eyes widened in disbelief as he gave her a strange look. Kageyama stared as well but quickly turned away as she had fully taken off her pants as they both saw she was wearing bloomers underneath as well as to hide his red cheeks. Not that she was in the mindset to notice anyway.

Tsukishima made his way over to the ginger who was currently tying her shoes and simply crossed his arms and looked down at her. It took her a few moments to notice his presence and suddenly she looked up. He immediately noticed the dark rings under her eyes as well as her eyes focusing in and out on his form. Sighing in frustration he suddenly spoke up,

“Did you really not sleep last night? With you like this you’re just going to be a burden for everyone at practice you know.”

“I’m like this because of you, if you hadn’t kept me up all night I would’ve gotten sleep.”Hinata hummed in response, not really taking him seriously as she began a few quick stretches. Kageyama clenched his teeth, eavesdropping on their conversation, as he served the ball extra hard to Daichi, which he just barely received.

“You were the one desperate for anyone you know, am I not good enough to stay up all night with, shorty?”

“S-Shut up, idiot! That was my first time!” Hinata hissed, referring to her first time pulling an all nighter. Kageyama nearly ripped the ball in his hands to shreds before Daichi came over to take it away before he could do so.

“Kageyama, are you okay?” He asked, concerned for his team mate. Kageyama nodded as he recollected his composure, trying to keep his behavior in check.

“Seriously? Well you are pretty small so it’s not like your body can handle that kind of thing just out of the blue. You really are as weak as I thought.” Tsukishima snickered, noticing Kageyama’s behavior and how their conversation would seem out of context.

“I said shut up! I’m not weak at all, I can take way more than that you know! Don’t underestimate me!” Hinata spat. Right after she barked at him Tsukishima couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the pure idiocy of their conversation. After a few moments he calmed down and roughly ruffled her hair.

  
“You realize when you’re fully rested and aware of this and not spouting nonsense due to sleep deprivation i’m going to banter you, right?” He smirked.

Hinata simply looked up at him as if she were bored, all signs of aggression gone.

“Hey, Tall asshole.” She pointed to him, trying to focus her vision by squinting at him which only made her look foolish.

His brows furrowed, “What?”

“Suck my dick.” Then it was Hinata’s turn to bursts into a fit of giggles. Tsukishima looked unamused and just sighed, shaking his head.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After practice was nearing its many members decided to go home early because of upcoming tests or other academics that required a decent amount of sleep. Hinata had insisted upon continuing to stay to practice and everyone else let her as long as she cleaned up when she was done. Before Kageyama had the chance to leave she grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt, gaining his attention. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

“Can you stay and practice the freak spike with me?” She asked, her eyes beaming. Kageyama swallowed a lump in his throat and sighed, trying to act as though it were a nuisance even though he was secretly glad about it.

“Not too long, dumbass.” He stated and dropped his bag and picked up a ball, taking position on the court. Hinata smiled and got into position. For half an hour they practiced again and again, trying to get Hinata to control her aim in case of surprise blockers. Kageyama gave a slightly reckless (more so than usual as it went out of the court boundaries) toss to Hinata,

“Ah, out of bounds don’t-” Before he could finish his sentence she darted after it. Hinata took a large leap forward as she jumped into the air, spiking the ball as hard as she could hit it. Kageyama’s eyes widened and watched the ball fly across the gym and bounce onto the other side of the court. He blinked a few times as he brought his attention back to Hinata who was lying down on the floor, breathing heavily. Slightly concerned for the girl, the raven haired boy walked over to her and kneeled down onto the floor. Hinata had her arm draped over her face as she tried to catch her breath. Noticing him she turned her head and smiled at him,

“D-Did you see that? It went zoom!” She let out a weak laugh, feeling exhausted. Kageyama couldn’t help but smile a little at her efforts. “I-I’m definitely not weak. Heh, stupid four eyes…” Hinata sighed with a smile still plastered onto her face. Kageyama’s smile soon turned into a frown. Tsukishima? It was just her and him, just them, so why was she talking about another guy?

Hinata jumped to her feet and stretched a bit before jumping over to many different sides of the court, collecting the balls. “I think that’s enough, right? I’m soooo exhausted.” She complained as she put away all the remaining abandoned volleyballs.

Ah.

That’s right.

She’s exhausted, because she was up all night.

With Tsukishima.

She wanted to prove to herself she wasn’t weak and could take much more.

Kageyama clenched his fists and stormed over to Hinata, glaring at the floor. Hinata put the cart full of volleyballs away and saw Kageyama storming towards her.

“Oh, are you gonna help now? I don’t wanna put all this up by mys--” Hinata was cut off as Kageyama grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall. Hinata squeaked in surprise and looked up at him in confusion as he just glared.

“You.”

Hinata blinked a few times before replying, “Huh?” Hinata tilted her head to the side, even more confused. For some reason he clenched her shoulders a bit harder.

“You and Tsukishima were...up all night together?” Kageyama’s cheeks were a light pink but he kept his firm glare and demanding tone.

“Huh? That? Yeah, what about it?” She asked.

“So...it’s true then? Are you two...d-doughnuts...dice...d-dating?”

“What?! Where did this come from?!” Hinata could feel all the heat rise to her face out of embarrassment. Kageyama looked down at her as he bit his lip, closing the space between him and her as he pressed her further against the wall.

There it was again.

That ugly feeling dwelling inside Kageyama.

It was always painful but now it was unbearable.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Kageyama let go of one of her shoulders and punched the wall behind Hinata, causing her to flinch, letting out a frightened gasp. He cursed softly under his breath.

_It was too much._

“K-Kageyama? Are you mad at me? Did I get in your way again?” She asked quietly, still daring to meet his dangerous gaze.

_...away._

“If you’re mad at me, tell me damn it!” She spoke up louder this time and crossed her arms across her chest.

_…get her away._

“It’s not fair if you’re mad at me for no reason!” She added.

_Get her the fuck away._

Before either of them knew it Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s face and planted his lips onto hers roughly. It was different then when he wanted to kiss her before. At the time all he wanted was just a peck yet now here he was with the cause of his recent problems against a wall kissing her so...hungrily. He bit her lip softly and she let out a pained moan, taking advantage of the opportunity he deepened the kiss as he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. Kageyama took note that she wasn’t fighting nor rejecting him, just clutching the hem of her shirt tightly. However, despite her not resisting she wasn’t kissing him back either. Surely she knew how if she had even had gone so far as to have sex with Tsukishima. He couldn’t help but wonder if she was not that experienced in kissing but then again, neither was he but that didn’t stop him from trying to be perfect at it. Kageyama let out a low growl and placed a hand on the back of her head as he continued to ravage her mouth. Her lips were so very soft and she was sweet, just as he had imagined whenever he allowed himself to touch himself to the thought of her. After a few moments he pulled back a bit, his lips still nearly in contact with hers as they rest a mere inch away from hers. He skimmed her appearance: her cheeks were flushed, eyes a bit dazed, and panting for air. The sight alone made him want to take her right there and now. But, he did, in fact, try his best to control himself.

_It’s all too much._

Kageyama bent down a little more and buried his face into the crook of her neck, his lips pressing against her pale skin softly.

“...so sweet.” He mumbled against her skin.

_He should stop._

_He really should._

_But..._

_He can't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to hell for that


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing oh n o

_…?_

_Huh?_

_What’s going on?_

_It hurts._

_And it’s warm._

_What is this?_

_It feels weird._

When Kageyama pulled back and nuzzled her, Hinata tried to figure out what just happened. It all happened so fast. She slowly brought her fingers up to her lips and touched them. She winced slightly at the small wound on her bottom lip he had given when he bit her. She heard him mumble about something being sweet when suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. The ginger let out a gasp and then a short string of curses.

_Did…_

_Did he bite her?_

Hinata could feel the pain slowly subside until she suddenly felt the same pain on her neck, not nearly as bad as the last. She heard a strange, low sound coming from Kageyama.

'Am I gonna get eaten?' Hinata thought as she started to panic. Before she reacted on the desire to punch him he pulled back and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Far more gentle this time around.

_This felt different._

_It felt kind of nice?_

_She kind of kind of liked it._

She could suddenly feel Kageyama stiffen up on the spot and pull away as he embraced her again, wrapping an arm around her back and placing a hand on her head as he held her closer than before as he buried his face into her neck again.

“....Kageyama?” Hinata dared to call out softly.

“I’m sorry.”

Hinata blinked a few times. Did he just apologize to her? Since when does someone like him apologize?

“H-Hey, are you okay? Since when does the King apologize, huh?” She joked, trying to lighten the mood. “Don’t get so depressed.” To her surprise he didn’t yell at her for calling him ‘King’. He simply tightened his grip on her a bit, not that it affected her.

“I…” He began, softly, almost inaudible to hear. “I feel like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum because he can’t have the thing he wants.”

She didn’t understand.

What does he mean?

What is he talking about?

Why did it play with her heart strings when she heard it?

Hinata didn’t fully understand the situation or what he meant but she slowly wrapped her arms around his back, much to Kageyama’s surprise though he didn’t show it.

'How she feels...the heat from her body...Be satisfied. Cool down. Because you’ll never have this chance again.' Kageyama thought, trying to reassure himself as he kept his hold on Hinata.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kageyamaaaaaa, you’re heavy” Hinata suddenly whined, spoiling the mood entirely as her sore legs began to hurt and throb like crazy. Kageyama rolled his eyes and pulled himself off of her and grabbed her jaw firmly, squeezing her cheeks.

“Idiot.” He muttered.

“Ow! Quith twrying to break mah jawwwwwg!” She continued whining even as she was in pain. Kageyama sighed and let go, ruffling her hair lightly. His eyes abruptly widened when he saw the bites mark he had made.

He did that.

He got too rough with her.

He bit her.

He hurt her.

He had hurt Hinata.

Guilt began to swell inside of Kageyama and the corner of his mouth twitched. It seemed Hinata noticed,

“What’s wrong?”

Kageyama reached out and touched the bite mark on her neck. She flinched a bit but he ignored it and lightly traced his fingers across the one on her shoulder. Strangely enough he didn’t feel guilt over the marks he gave her, but knowing that must’ve hurt. He had always hurt and beat on Hinata but he didn’t like hurting her like this; where it really mattered.

“I-It didn’t hurt, you know! I don’t know why you did it, but it didn’t hurt!” Hinata said defensively.

She really didn’t know why he did it?

How stupid is she?

Unless…

“Are you and shitty four eyes dating? Or are you just fucking?” He asked bluntly, not sugar coating it one bit. Hinata’s face burst into flames as she just took in what he said.

“Of course not! Why would I- Why would you think that?! He’s so- ew. Just ew!” Hinata hugged herself, shuddering a bit at even the thought. Kageyama let out a sigh of relief. He felt like everything suddenly escaped his body. His jealousy, his guilt, his rage. All of it. He grabbed Hinata’s arm and pulled her against him again and gave her a gentle, warm hug.

Hinata blushed even harder at his actions. With her ear pressed against his chest she could hear his heart racing just like hers.

_ThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThump._

“Hinata, I, erm…” Kageyama tried to get the words out but was struggling. Why was he a stuttering and flustered mess after he just gotten what he craved for so long? He sighed and took a deep breath. “I...I want you to be my side.”

“Huh? Well yeah, of course. I thought that was given.”

“...Yeah.” He sighed, in no mood to even correct her in what he meant.

In a moment's notice the door to the gym slammed open. Both Hinata and Kageyama jumped in surprise to see Takeda who had a surprised look on his face.

“O-Oh! I thought that everyone left the lights on in the gym! I didn’t see anything weird like you two hugging and-and-” Takeda began to panic and trip over his own words at catching his own players hugging. Kageyama let out an irritated sigh,

“Nothing weird was going on, who would want to touch this dumbass?” Kageyama pointed to Hinata.

“Huh?! Why you-!” Before long Hinata and Kageyama began their usual routine of fighting with insults thrown at each other one after another.

“R-Right…” Takeda scratched his cheek, unsure of how to handle the situation. “Well, you both can go home, I-I can take cleaning up from here!” He let out an awkward laugh as he earned two nods of approval from his players. Kageyama pushed Hinata and ran after his bag , intending to get there first. Takeda laughed at the sight and began to wonder if he actually saw them hugging and his mind wasn’t just playing tricks on him.

“Cheater!”

“Not cheating if you aren’t paying attention, dumbass!”

'There is absolutely no way those two could possibly in a million years get along like I had thought I saw.' He thought to himself, adjusting his glasses. By the time their fighting was done and they had both been set to go. Takeda had given them a goodbye wave as he began to take down the net.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Kageyama walked side by side in silence. Kageyama wanted to say something while Hinata simply wanted to sleep since she felt like she might collapse onto the side of the road. The petite ginger yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Make sure to get sleep or else you’ll drag us all down you idiot.”

“Hmhm…” She replied, rubbing her left eye a bit. The raven haired boy sighed in frustration.

As they parted ways Kageyama patted Hinata’s head and turned to go home, as did she. By the time she had gotten in home she immediately crawled into bed and wrapped herself up into the covers, similar to a blanket cocoon.

“Hmm...that was strange of the King to do don’t you think so, Shouyou? Yes, I do, Shouyou how smart of you to pick up on that. Thank you Shouyou. You’re welcome Shouyou.” She began mumbling to herself half asleep and very sleep deprived. “Still though, it was scary at first but it felt nice, that last one. I agree Shouyou, he was rough but then very gentle. I can’t say I didn’t like it, Shouyou. So then you like it when he kisses you, Shouyou? Hmm...I don’t know. It just sort of right coming from him. He makes me really, really angry and sometimes I want to kill him and vice versa but it only felt right when it was him. If anyone else did it it would be weird. I see what you mean Shouyou. Thank you Shouyou. You’re welcome Shouyou. Do you think he’ll do it again? I hope so, Shouyou. Me too Shouyou.” With that, she eventually dozed off for her much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, sorry that was a bit rushed I was trying to do too many things at once


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awkward coughing* PleaseExcuseMyAbsenceIveBeenHavingARoughTimeWithThisStoryBecauseIveBeenGettingBulliedOverItBecauseaICantPleaseEveryonePleaseEnjoyThisAwkwardKageyamaJerkingItWhileIMakeAnUpdateScheduleThankYou

Kageyama stormed home as soon as he saw Hinata leave his sight as she walked home. He had a raging erection in his pants and he was thankful to every deity he knew that Hinata nor his advisor noticed it.

He was aroused.

He had the most painful erection pressing up against his pants, and he hated himself for it.

He hated himself for being so impulsive, he hated himself for hurting Hinata, but worst of all he hated himself for not feeling guilty about hurting her and even enjoying it.

Kageyama stormed into his home and headed straight for his room. He quickly opened and shut the door to his room, breathing heavily. His face felt hot, whether it was from practice or wanting to touch Hinata and himself- he didn't know. He pressed his back against the door as he tried to catch his breath, he could practically hear his heart beat going crazy in his chest. Slowly he slid down the wall and clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"...Damn." The raven haired boy mumbled to himself before he shortly snaked his hand down his pants. Kageyama had begun to masturbate frequently and all about his fantasies with Hinata involved in them. Well, there was one time he tried to masturbate to a dirty magazine a friend had practically forced him to take but he just couldn't finish. He wanted to see Hinata not some stranger, it just wasn't appealing to him.

Kageyama let out a quiet and low, shaky sigh as he rubbed himself over his boxers. Over time, as he got more and more accustomed with his time with himself, he had explored different and various ways of pleasing himself. Then again listening to his friends babble on and on about their masturbation habits was hard to ignore, much to Kageyama's discomfort on how they can be so open about it, especially in school.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you man, just rubbing the tip while squeezing the base is the best!" One of Kageyama's classmates chirped to another. He was just trying to drink his milk during their break in peace. Was that so much to ask for? Apparently so if they still continued on despite his obvious discomfort on the topic. Nonetheless he continued to quietly listen.

"Huh? No way! If you wanna cum really fast and feel like you're actually doing it just thrust in your own hand!" The other retorted.

"Sounds painful doing it dry like that, right? Besides nobody wants to cum fast, it's supposed to be enjoyable not quick like you Mr. Pre-ejaculate." The first boy snickered, his comment causing the others face to flare up with embarrassment and humilation

"Shut up! Obviously it hurts dry which is why you gotta use lotion or lube or something. The more you pool in your palm the better it feels! Well not as good as a girl anyways...." He trailed off, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

The other boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "You've never even done it with a girl, man."

"Maybe not but that's common sense!" He retorted.

Kageyama, at the time, thought they were both stupid for thinking about something so trivial.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it seemed like he couldn't help but explore new ways to seek pleasure as he thought about Hinata. He never meant for it to turn out like this, it was just a simple minor inconvenient problem at the start but now it was different.

Kageyama thought back to the event in the gym prior, he had shoved her against a wall and kissed her...and bit her...and said awfully embarrassing things to her...

He felt a shudder crawl up his spine as he moved his pants down to his knees taking his boxers along with him. Hesitantly he wrapped his right hand around the base, giving it a light squeeze. Biting his lip he placed his thumb on the head of his cock, slowly rubbing small circles across it. Letting out a another sigh he closed his eyes and remembered everything that went down, relishing in the memory as he gave his shaft a few more squeezes, each becoming more aggressive than the last.

"If that guy didn't come in on us...what would have happened? What would I have done to her...?" Kageyama muttered softly to himself. He really did wonder, contrary to popular belief Kageyama really didn't have that much self control when he wanted something. Except now that something was a someone: Hinata Shouyou.

Kageyama felt as though this sort of process was too slow for him to properly enjoy, at least at the moment. With a small grunt her kicked his pants and boxers off and strode over to his nightstand and plucked out a bottle of lotion. Sitting down on his bed he squirted a handful of lotion into his palm and set the container down on the nightstand. Curling up into a fetal-like position the boy cupped his hand around his throbbing member and gave a slow, experimental thrust into his hand. Kageyama buried his face into his pillow and closed his eyes again as he dropped back into his not so innocent fantasy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He imagines Hinata humming against his cock as she she sucked him off. Practically drooling over him on her knees as she rubbed herself between her legs. Suddenly she removed her mouth from his length quickly giving off a loud 'pop'. Looking up at him she lifted up her shirt to reveal her perky breasts. Embarrassed, she looked away and mumbled for him to touch her as well. Without hesitation he experimentally and awkwardly groped her breasts, trying his best to find which parts got him a positive reaction. He gave one of her nipples a light pinch and oh god he almost lost it then and there when He heard her let out a delicious moan. He had enough and pushed her down onto her back, spreading her legs as he settled in between her thighs. Gently placing butterfly kisses against her jawline and down to her neck and collarbone. He crept his hand into her shorts and she tensed up a bit but soon relaxed. Trying his best to reassure her Kageyama kissed her passionately as he rubbed his fingers against her entrance. Moaning softly into his mouth she hurriedly pulled off her shorts and panties,

"Please," She breathed, her voice almost desperate. "I-I...I want you inside of me...T-Tobio."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"F-Fuck! Nngh...H-Hinata..." Kageyama moaned into his pillow as he continued to thrust into his hand. He licked his dry lips feverishly as he tried to regain his focus and resumed his fantasy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without further reluctance he positioned himself at her entrance as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"A-Are you sure...? I don't know if I-I can be gentle or hold back for long-" He was cut off with the warmest smile he had ever seen Hinata wear and honestly it made him feel...at ease. She let out a small chuckle and cupped his cheek, trying to ease his nerves. Giving a light nod he pushed himself inside of her. Kageyama let out a low moan as he could feel how wet and tight she was around his length. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he have a final thrust into his hand, Kageyama came as he let out a breathy moan into the pillow once more, trying to keep himself quiet to no avail. It simply felt far too good for him to control himself. After a few moments of basking in the high of his orgasm he sat up and cleaned off his now limp manhood and his sheets, planning to wash them the next morning. Without warning his eyelids grew heavy and he slumped back onto the bed, allowing sleep to take him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how boys masturbate but probably like this lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Hinata's view, been trying to write more from her side

Hinata's eyes suddenly snapped opened in the brink of the night. Quickly she sat up, panting heavily for air as she clutched her chest in an attempt to settle down her irregular heart beats. Her eyes quickly darted around the room as she tried to focus on something in the darkness. Quickly she fumbled for her cell phone and checked the time. It read: 3:08 AM. The ginger let out an aggravated sigh and made an attempt to go back to sleep before she'd have to wake up for morning practice in several hours. Soon several minutes passed and she still couldn't fall back asleep. In what felt like no time at all an hour had already passed.

Hinata sat up in her bed and ran a hand through her bed head hair. Letting out a silent grunt she climbed out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom, intending to take a shower. Slowly slipping her nightgown over her head Hinata looked in the mirror at her naked body. Was it just her imagination or did she feel a bit more self conscious about herself? She turned from side to side, examining her curves and skin.

"Jeez, thank god everyone thinks I'm a boy or else this would be embarrassing." Hinata laughed silently to herself before stepping into the shower, turning it on. Suddenly she remembered how late it was and not wanting to disturb anyone she quickly turned the lights off, hopping back into the shower.

The warmth was very comfortable and it felt nice, slowly turning the knob onto the hottest setting she crawled into the corner furthest from the boiling, streaming water and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth of the steam. It was entirely relaxing and it made her a bit drowsy. Humming softly to herself Hinata slowly grabbed a shower scrubbie and a bottle of shower gel. Slowly lathering the gel into the scrubbie she continued humming, adding a few verses in here and there,

"Have you got color in your cheeks? Do you ever get the feeling that you can't shift the tide that sticks around like something's in your teeth? And some aces up your sleeve, have you no idea that you're in deep? I dreamy about you nearly every night this week..." she immediately thought of Kageyama and his stupid face and cold glare. Scowling at the shower floor with a pout on her lips she continued, "How many secrets can you keep? 'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow, when I play it on repeat...until I fall asleep..." Her mind wandered back to yesterday's events in the gym.

He kissed her.

And bit her.

And said some rather embarrassing things on his part.

Hinata gently touched her shoulder where he bit her, it wasn't open anymore at least so it didn't hurt as much as it could have prior when she touched it. Pursing her lips in deep thought Hinata subconsciously scrubbed her legs with the scrubbie, creating copious amounts of suds as she continued.

How was she supposed to face Kageyama tomorrow?

Was she supposed to pretend it didn't happen?

While she felt like it'd only seem natural if she did something tugged at her heart to distance herself from Kageyama and ignore his existence. They were team mates for God's sake! Right?

Suddenly Hinata had began to acknowledge that he was in fact, a teenage boy. And she was...a girl.

He didn't see her as a boy.

Of course not, why would he?

She was after all, a girl.

She regretted letting him look down her shirt when he tried to fight her, or telling shitty four eyes just to knock down his ego. Because if she had fooled everyone into thinking she was a boy this wouldn't be a problem. She wouldnt have sleepless nights like yesterday thanks to Tsukishima or want to sing sappy, awful love songs without subconsciously thinking of that bossy setter.

Thinking about it made Hinata pop the question into her mind: did she like Kageyama?

'Well,' she thought as she shaved her legs, feeling the suds slowly slide off of her body as she did so, 'I don't dislike him...though sometimes I want to ring his neck and choke the air out of him. But do I like him? Like...that? I...I don't know...'

Hinata grew frustrated and threw the razor across the shower after she finished shaving. While she was impersonating a boy she really didn't like the idea of having hair anywhere on her other than her head. It felt gross in her opinion.

Hearing her alarm go off in her room from the shower room the ginger groaned in annoyance as she stood up quickly to wash her hair.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Hinata was dressed up in the boys uniform for school, as her parents had left early for work and thus had no reason to worry, she took one last look in the mirror before she left.

'Ah...my hair is getting long, I wonder if I should cut it?' She pondered before shrugging and grabbing her bag and left the house and set off for morning practice.

On her way her mind and heart began to race at the though of facing Kageyama again. What would she do? How was she supposed to react? She didn't know, and she felt uneasy, she felt awful, she felt- She felt sick.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

Before she knew it she arrived in front of the gym, awkwardly fidgeting in the same spot in front of the door. Sighing, she slowly opened the door mumbling a barely coherent "good morning" as she entered. With some reluctance she looked up and saw, Tanaka, Daichi, Sugawara, shitty four eyes, and Yamaguchi all practicing together. She felt slightly bad for feeling so relieved. As irony would have it Kageyama walked into the gym just a few moments after her.

"Hey, Kageyama! Come set to us!" Daichi called out giving a hand gesture for him to come forth. Hinata tensed up immediately and no later she felt her stomach begin to act up.

"Hinata are you alright? You don't look so good." Sugawara asked, noticing Hinata's face go pale as well as her stomach making odd noises as she clenched it, trying her best for it to yield to no avail. She could see Kageyama staring at her in what looked like concern plastered with a permanent scowl in the corner of her eye and she tensed up even more.

"I..." She began, everyone had turned their attention to her. She could feel her heart pounding in her rib cage, threatening to break free as her hands shook while they tightly secured her petite frame. "I d-dont feel so hot! I'll go to the n-nurse! S-Sorry everyone!" She gave a quick bow before darting out of the gym and into the building. Leaving her team mates in a confusion and concern, especially Kageyama who was filled with suspicion and a twinge of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh dang it Hinata that's not how you handle things


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy hope y'all have fun with this chapter huehuehue :3c

'Crap, Crap! Not gonna make it!' Hinata hurriedly thought as she ran to the boy's bathroom, rushing into the nearest stall. Luckily she made it in time to make sure her breakfast from earlier that morning escaped into the toilet bowl. Feeling disgusted with it she hurriedly flushed the toilet and made her way to the nurse's office to rest. And possibly for a mint or something.

Hinata awkwardly waved to the nurse as she entered the clinic, clutching the hem of her shirt nervously. The nurse, however, paid no mind to it and welcomed her with a smile.

"Do you need something, boy?" She asked.

"O-Oh! Well, I um...I threw up in the bathroom because I feel sick..." Hinata meekly answered, pointing vaguely out of the door way, referring to the boy's bathroom.

"Oh dear, would you like to go home or stay here and rest?"

"I wanna stay here, I think I'll feel better if I just rest a little!" Hinata smiled at her. The nurse returned a smile and nodded towards one of the empty beds for her to rest.

Hinata chose the furthest bed from the entrance of the clinic, not wanting any noises from the hallway to disturb her. Settling into the bed the nurse spoke up again,

"You said you threw up, right? Do you want some mouth wash or some candy to get the taste out of your mouth?"

"I will take both!" She immediately replied without hesitation, mostly wanting the candy if she were to be honest. The nurse chuckled softly,  
"There's mouth wash in the cabinet under the sink and a bag of hard candy right above the sink, boy." The nurse smiled once more and resumed her attention to some paper work she had been filling out before the ginger arrived.

Hinata nodded and climbed back out of the clinic bed and made her way over to the sink, grabbing the mouth wash and then the candy in one trip. Rinsing her mouth she soon felt the disgusting taste of vomit leave her mouth as she spit out the mouth wash into the sink. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve she grabbed a handful of hard candies and crawled back into the bed, wrapping the sheets around her.

After around half an hour of silence Hinata spoke up,

"Nurse? As a woman, can I....have some advice?"

The nurse spun around in her chair with an amused look on her face, "You want to know my cup size?"

Hinata blushed furiously at her insinuation. "What? No, No! There's erm....a girl, yeah! There's a girl I like and--"

"Oh, honey! You should have said so sooner! Oh, oh tell me all about her!" The nurse beamed, clearly excited to have something even remotely interesting to talk about. Hinata didn't know whether to be ad about this or not but nonetheless she continued,

"Well...the other day she kissed me...and said some rather embarrassing things and I don't know how to approach her or act normally around her. I tense up and feel like I might be sick or something...." Hinata sat up on the bed, crossing her legs as she peered into her lap while she twiddled with her fingers awkwardly-trying to calm her nerves by telling practically telling a stranger this. But she seems trustworthy, right?

"So basically you're too embarrassed to approach her?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

Hinata softly bit her lip before responding, "Sort of, yeah. I feel bad for avoiding her but I don't know how to deal with it, you know?"

"Well let me tell you what, boy! You want to be with this girl right?"

"Well, I don't really k-"

"Then you need to man up and take the opportunity by the balls and take the initiative! If words can't help, actions definitely will!" The nurse seemed far too excited to give Hinata advice than was deemed necessary to say to a complete stranger.

"Er..." Not wanting to provoke another outburst like that Hinata tried her best to understand, "Right, that makes sense! Thank you nurse!"

"Atta boy!" The nurse chuckled to herself and waved her hand dismissively and turned back around and resumed her work.

Hinata looked around the room, feeling a bit anxious on what just happened as she ran a hand through her hair. Sighing she lay back down and began to doze off.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later Hinata woke up and rubbed her eyes lazily as she let out a fairly loud yawn. Checking the time it was around third period, meaning there was a lunch break. Feeling far much better than she was previously the petite girl slumped out of bed and grabbed her bag, she waved the nurse goodbye as she let out another yawn, popping a few hard candies into her mouth as she left.

Walking down the hallway Hinata decided to have lunch on the rooftop as it was fairly warm out. Climbing her way up the stairs she thought she heard someone yell after her and she lazily turned around, scanning the stairway.

Nobody was there.

Shrugging Hinata opened the door to the roof and closed her eyes as wind blew into her face, moving a few leaves that collected on the ground into a twirling tornado that eventually ceased and begun resting once more. She smiled to herself and sat down slowly, grabbing her lunch from her bag. Just then she heard the rooftop door slam open with a loud and startling noise she couldn't help but jump in surprise. Standing in the door way out of breath and with his trade mark scowl stood Kageyama with a milk box in his hand that looked as though it had been slightly crushed.

Feeling panic swell inside of her Hinata looked around for somewhere to run and head before she heard him shout,

"Don't move! Stay right there, dumbass!" He strode his way over to her and plopped down next to her as he tried to catch his breath.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

For Kageyama to say he was worried about Hinata was an understatement. She _never_   would have skipped morning practice for any reason whatsoever. Especially something as trivial as being sick, it's never stopped her before and he didn't understand why it would now. Thus making him suspicious of her. Or rather it was paranoia. He convinced himself she was avoiding him because he had touched her. He felt waves and waves of guilt crashing over him but he didn't show it. He had to get through morning practice without anything holding him back. With that he tried to push the thoughts from his mind but every now and again when he was setting to Tsukishima, he always thought of Hinata spiking the ball he set to her.

But she wasn't there.

Sure, he was used to setting to his other team mates but her presence still made him happy and at ease. It was so strange not having her around, her usual bubbly, happy, sunshine self bouncing everywhere.

It was so foreign to him, he had gotten so used to her around that he felt at a loss now that she wasn't there. And nobody else seemed effected by it, oddly enough.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time it was lunch break he still had not heard from Hinata, not even from her classmates. Was she seriously avoiding to the most existent possible?

Kageyama grit his teeth and shoved his hands into his pockets as he grumbled to himself, walking to the vending machine as he always did during the break. For a split second he thought he saw a mesh of messy orange and without thinking he called out after her.

No response.

Kageyama huffed, irritated and ran up several flights of stairs and up to the rooftop, where he found Hinata.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata tried to stand up again but Kageyama quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down and kept her in place.

"I said stay put, idiot!" He barked, still trying to catch his breath. His grip on her arm tightened a bit and he spoke again, "Are you avoiding me?"

Hinata looked up at him and gave him a defiant pout, "What's it to you, Stuuuuupid?" Kageyama's eyes twitched and he pinched both of Hinata's cheeks without mercy.

"Answer me, smartass."

She stayed silent.

Kageyama pinched her cheeks even harder.

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" She yelped, wanting so bad to fight him back but had a hard time as he was practically looming over her murdering her face. "Okay, Okay! Just stop you ass!" Kageyama let go of her cheeks and folded his arms across his chest expectantly. Rubbing her red cheeks Hinata huffed and looked away from him. "I was avoiding you. But only because I didn't know how to act around you like everything was normal and dandy. It was really, really embarrassing." Hinata covered her face with both of her hands to hide her embarrassment. "And...I dunno. I panicked and you know how sick I get when I panic!" She let out a weak, laugh.

Kageyama clicked his tongue, pretending to be annoyed with her. He extended his hand and gently ruffled his hand through her hair. Removing her hands she glanced up at Kageyama whose cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink, hardly noticeable.

"Idiot." He mumbled causing her to puff out her cheeks and pout.

"Oh yeah?" She threatened.

"Yeah." He smirked.

Hinata smirked herself as she narrowed her eyes at him. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt she violently jerked him down to her level and placed her lips against his. Her sudden movements were a bit awkward and very surprising to Kageyama but gentle and sweet nonetheless.

Kageyama's eyes grew wide in shock. Never, ever would he have guessed Hinata to do this. Hinata pulled back and let go of his collar and grinned at him triumphantly. She burst into a fit of deranged laughter due to the look on his face. The raven haired boy's face was entirely red, even down to his neck and ears. He looked away and covered his mouth with his hand still trying to take in what just happened. For some reason Kageyama felt at a loss, despite how aggressive he was with her yesterday he felt so powerless against her and he had no clue whatsoever whether he deemed that a good thing or not.

Hinata just couldn't stop laughing and laughing.

"Shut up you smug little shit!" He yelled at her but it was so hard to take him seriously when he was as red as a tomato and sputtering over his words.

"Make me!" She retorted, clutching her stomach from how hard she was laughing.

"I'll get you back for this, dumbass." He grumbled. He expected her to just continue laughing at him but she gave off a grin that would bright the darkest of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precious babies


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff everywhere

Sitting on top of the rooftop with Kageyama, Hinata fidgeted as she ate her lunch in an awkward silence. She never meant to kiss Kageyama- well no, she did. But she didn’t mean to get so caught up into it. She took a quick glance at Kageyama who was idly sitting beside her sipping from his slightly crushed milk box. Suddenly Kageyama turned to look at her as he caught her staring at him and she immediately looked away. His brows furrowed as he spoke up,

 “Is there something on my face, dumbass?”

 “No!”

 “Hmpf.” Kageyama pouted a bit and then sighed. Taking another look at her he scooted towards her. She visibly tensed, he noted.

 “W-What? Wanna Fight?” She sputtered, trying to get out a coherent sentence and failing. Kageyama simply scowled at her and moved his body to the ground, placing his head on Hinata’s lap.

 “Shut up, you’re too loud. Just let me lay on your lap idiot.” Kageyama closed his eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest.

 Hinata’s cheeks flared crimson at his bold and uncharacteristic act- well, he did berate her. That was fairly common but nonetheless she was still shocked. Letting out a somewhat forced laughed Hinata awkwardly patted Kageyama’s head. Letting out a low grunt the raven haired boy nudged his head against her hand, encouraging her to continue. Blinking a few times Hinata smiled slightly and ran her fingers through Kageyama’s hair, amused.

 As the warm sun shined on the both of them they both sat in comfortable silence. That is until Kageyama broke it,

 “Hey Dumbass.”

 Hinata rolled her eyes, “What, King?” He opened his eyes and gave her a cold glare, sending shivers down her spine. He sighed, slowly sitting up and facing her. For a few moments they simply maintained eye contact until he spoke up once more,

 “Do me a favor?” He scratched his cheek awkwardly and looked the other way, mildly embarrassed at what he was about to do. Hinata chuckled sheepishly and nodded with bright eyes, always so full of excitement.

 Those big brown eyes that he came to fall for.

 “Yeah, sure, what is it?” She questioned, cocking her head to the side, curiously. Before she knew it Kageyama had cupped Hinata’s cheeks gently and whispered against her lips,

 “Be mine.”

 Hinata’s eyes widened as she felt Kageyama’s lips against hers for the third time.

 It was so gentle, so sweet.

 It felt nice.

 The ginger slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kageyama’s neck, not only bringing them closer together but deepening their sweet kiss. After a short time Hinata was the one to break away as she pressed her forehead against his, panting lightly.

 “O-Okay.” She whispered, almost inaudible. But he heard it and god, he felt a strange, light and bubbly feeling swell up inside of him. He suddenly had the overwhelming desire to touch Hinata more. Not sexually, he just wanted to kiss her lips, her cheeks, hold her hand, hug her-

 Everything.

 But more than anything he wanted to stay by her side and her by his.

 Kageyama wrapped his arms tightly around Hinata, embracing her with all of his might. This time around it was Kageyama who broke away from their kiss and buried his face into the crook of her neck. Both of them felt a vague sense of deja vu. Mumbling against her skin he spoke,

 “Even though you’re a huge idiot, whenever I look at you I can’t bring myself to stop kissing you. It just makes me feel all ‘Gaaaah’ in the pit of my stomach.” Kageyama’s face flushed(As did Hinata’s) at his own words.

 God, he thought he sounded so vulnerable and pathetic. But it was Hinata who made him so vulnerable which was a feeling he would cash out for her affection in a heart beat.

 “Idiot.” Hinata mumbled as she kissed below his ear, sending shivers up his spine. Pulling back, he took another look at her and leaned in for another kiss when they both heard the bell rang signaling that the break was over and it was time to get back to their classes. Hinata blinked a few times and bursts out laughing earning her an irritated scowl from the obviously irritated setter. Kageyama huffed and stood up, extending a hand to her.

 “Just shut the hell up and stand up, dumbass.” He snapped. Laughing, she gladly accepted his hand and stood up, clutching her stomach as she tried to calm down her fit of giggles. Kageyama rolled his eyes and squeezed Hinata’s hand a bit before walking down the stairs with her.

 “See you at practice, don’t be late!” He called out as he left for his class.

 “I know that, stupid!” She replied, sticking her tongue out at him. As soon as he turned around the corner Hinata broke out into an inexplicable victory dance.

 She was far too excited and had more energy than usual.

 She didn’t exactly understand why but she knew it had to do with Kageyama, and the thought alone made her happy. Letting out a final whoop Hinata composed herself and merrily walked to her class before the bell was to ring and mark her tardy.

 Through out the rest of the day neither one of them couldn’t stop thinking about the other even if they tried.

 Kageyama made plans to talk with his friends about a few ‘things’ regarding girls as well as surfing the internet as soon as he got home. While they were all idiots he was sure they would at least knowing something besides the basics. If all else failed he could ask the seniors, Kageyama thought Tanaka or maybe Noya would probably be of best use to him. Although that was questionable. 

 Hinata, however, couldn’t stop squirming in embarrassment over the whole roof top ordeal in the middle of class. Everyone thought she had some sort of illness or high fever despite her insistence that she was perfectly fine and wanted to continue on with the lesson. Which turned out to be pointless since she couldn’t focus at all. All she could think about was that stupid king.

 Ah, young love at its finest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these fucking piss baby losers


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what im doing with my life anymore

“Hey, Captain, is there something wrong with Hinata?” Suga whispered into Daichi’s ear inconspicuously as he scanned the court in search of Hinata. At first glance Daichi wouldn’t have thought anything of it but the ginger hair was acting a bit more bizarre and ecstatic than usual. Though if she did have that much energy then it could be put to a more productive use.

“Yeah he is but I don’t think it’ll be a problem, watch.” He shot back. Daichi waved his arm in the air, signaling for Hinata. He watched a petite figure dart across the court and reach the surprised captain fairly quickly.

Beaming up at her captain Hinata bounced up and down smiling like a maniac.

“Yes? Yes? Yes?”

“You seem to have more energy than usual, any reason why?”

Hinata grinned even wider and giggled a bit, shaking her head vigorously, “Nope!”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at Hinata’s odd behavior but chuckled softly, “Want to do a practice match since you have so much energy?” Hinata nodded her head eagerly both Daichi and Suga thought her head might pop off at any second.

Daichi signaled for all the players to form a group to set up teams. It was a simple match, whichever team reached 10 points first won and the losing team had to clean up after practice. Nearly everyone groaned when hearing the punishment. Clean up took around an hour for the whole team how did their Captain expect them to do it with half of the members?

\--------------------------------------------------------------

You’d think with Hinata’s bursting energy she’d be more focused and unstoppable when in reality she was just sloppy and all over the court much to everyone’s disappointment. She was always too fast on the receiving end whenever Kageyama tossed to her and was unable to successfully spike the ball over the net like she usually had.

It was disappointing.

It was painful.

It was _humiliating._

Though despite it all Hinata continued to smile and persevere no matter how frustrated she was. She would pull it together and win!

Kiyoko blew her whistle loudly for everyone to hear, signaling everyone of the winning and losing team as well as the end of practice. Hinata’s eyes widened as she snapped her head to the scoreboard: 6-10

Oh.

She lost.

Hinata felt herself collapse to the floor.

The screeching sound of shoes on the court eventually turning into a deafening silence.

And everything was quiet as she blankly stared at the net slowly being taken down. Watching Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Noya-Senpai clean everything up as the remaining members took their leave. Looking down at the floor Hinata let out a shaky sigh. She could feel all the blood rush up to her head as she stood up too fast. Suddenly everything looked hazy and double visioned.

“Oh..” She whispered as she nearly toppled over herself. Feeling someone wrap an arm around her shoulder and waist she felt herself struggling to open her eyes. Hinata moaned softly as her breathing became heavier.

“He’s overheating!”

Who’s talking?

It’s so hot…

“I...can’t breathe…” Hinata croaked, clinging to the person holding onto her. She blinked rapidly, trying to cease her vision from fading in and out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kageyama took down the net with Noya-Senpai he was so distracted by his own self deprecating thoughts a-t their failure he didn’t even notice Hinata collapse against Tsukishima. In fact he was quite possibly the last to notice as the libero ran off from helping him take down the net.

“Where are you--” Kageyama practically barked but stopped talking all together as he saw Hinata clinging to Tsukishima as she struggled to keep her balance with Noya running to them with a water bottle to offer her.

He felt like his heart might stop.

Kageyama froze in his spot as he did nothing but watch.

_What's wrong with her?_

_Why is she clinging to Tsukishima?_

_Why won't she get up?_

_She's...hurt_.

Snapping out of his trance Kageyama sprinted over to where Hinata and the other two lay.

“What’s wrong?! Hinata!” Kageyama extended a hand out to Hinata to which Tsukishima quickly slapped away as he gave the raven haired boy a cold, sharp glare.

“He’s overheated and dehydrated, don’t touch him.” Tsukishima practically hissed at Kageyama as he shifted his hold on Hinata’s body, sitting her upright as she tightened her grip on his shirt. 'Tch. Idiot’s gonna wrinkle my shirt...damn her, causing such a commotion and making me worry.' He thought to himself, trying to cool her down as quickly as possible.

“Hinata! Hey, stay awake my precious Kouhai!” Noya shouted, concern evident in his voice.

“Nghh…” Hinata whimpered out, barely responsive.

Noya kept trying to get her to take the water bottle but she simply wasn’t lucid enough to cooperate. Letting out a frustrated sigh Tsukishima grabbed Hinata’s Jaw as he snatched the water bottle from Noya. Practically prying her mouth open he gently poured a mouthful of water down her throat.

Over a course of ten minutes he was eventually able to get her to finish the water bottle. While she had cooled down a bit she was still far too warm.

“King, go get one of the fans from the storage room. Do it now.”

Kageyama shot him a defiant glare before reluctantly running to the storage room. Though he didn’t want to leave Hinata’s side there really wasn’t much that he could do that was already being done. He bit his lip as he looked back at Tsukishima holding Hinata, jealousy boiling inside the pit of his stomach.

“Idiot! This is no time for that!” He harshly reminded himself as he grabbed a fan and ran back to the three.

Tsukishima snatched the fan from Kageyama and promptly began to fan Hinata and try and cool her down as much as he could.

Slowly Hinata’s eyes fluttered open and she tried to sit up but Tsukishima held onto her, preventing her from making any abrupt movements that would cause her to collapse again.

“Stay put. You collapsed, idiot.” He sighed, loosening his grip on Hinata now that she was far more conscious.

Hinata lifted her head to look up at Shitty four eyes and simply whispered “oh” and then burst into a fit of weak giggles.

'Shit. She’s cute.' Tsukishima mentally scolded himself for thinking that and pushed it to the back of his mind.

“Do not be alarmed, I am about to do something amazing!” Hinata pulled his glasses off and placed them onto her face and cleared her throat, “‘My name is shitty four eyes and I’--” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, attempting to snatch his glasses back.

“You’re so annoying, didn't you jut hear what I said? This is no time to joke around you idiot.” He growled, rubbing his temples. Pulling out his phone he began notifying Yamaguchi he’d be over later via text.

Hinata laughed again and fiddled with his glasses some more. Tsukishima looked up from his phone and squinted his eyes at Hinata, trying to focus in on her form. If she stopped talking so damn much he would've found her at least a little cute with his glasses. Looking back at Kageyama who was glaring at him directly he smirked softly to himself. Pulling Hinata into his chest Tsukishima positioned his phone to take a picture of the both of them.

“Say cheese, Midget.” Tsukishima smirked as Hinata blinked a few times in confusion before giving off her usual grin.

“Hey that looks pretty good! Oh, except you’re in it.” The ginger snickered and stuck her tongue out at Tsukishima. “Send it to me when you can.” Pushing his glasses off of her face she handed them back to Tsukishima and stood up, stretching.

“Be careful going home, Hinata. Don’t overexert yourself and worry your Senpai! And drink plenty of water!” Noya grinned and not so gently pat her on the back as he packed his things up and left. Hinata laughed a bit but as she took a step forward the blood began to rush back to her head making her vision go hazy again. The tall blonde was the first to notice and shot up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, steadying her.

“I got it-” She started, trying to refuse his help.

“You don’t. Stop causing me trouble and just accept it already.”

Kageyama stood up as well and strode over to the two, scowling at that bleached jerk.

“Don’t touch her, four eyes.”

Tsukishima raised his eyebrow at Kageyama as he looked down on him, “Jealous, King? I’m just trying to help someone out, how selfish and needy of you.”

“Shut the hell up!” He growled, clenching his fists.

The taller boy smirked and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

“Hinata?” He turned to her, rubbing her shoulders with his thumb comfortingly, “You don’t like King being Jealous do you? Clingy Kings are just pathetic.” Hinata yawned, rubbing her eyes, not particularly following the conversation. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Kageyama with a smug look on his face. And in that moment Kageyama genuinely thought about punching Tsukishima in the face.

Sighing, Hinata brushed Tsukishima off of her and wobbled over to her bag and picked up her things. Slinging on her jacket and bag she yawned and waved goodbye on her way out. Though she still felt particularly warm, as long as she as she made it home she could take a cold shower and go to sleep early and recover easily.

“Wait you dumbass!” Kageyama cursed at her as he dashed for his bag and after her, walking home with her side by side into the cool air of the autumn evening, jealously pooling as it rest deep within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W h y d o i d o t h i s aggghhh


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta a demand in the comments, y'all

As Kageyama ran out of the gym, Hinata didn’t bother to wait up for him knowing he’d be able to easily catch up to her with ease.

“Don’t just storm out of there like it was nothing when you just collapsed you idiot!” Kageyama barked. Hinata simply stuck her tongue out at him tauntingly. Kageyama’s eyebrow twitched and he grabbed her by the head and squeezed.

“Ow! Quit it!” Hinata struggled against his grip on her to no avail. “It huuuuurts!” She whined, clutching at his arm as she tried to get him to stop. Kageyama clicked his tongue in annoyance and let her go, scowling at her as usual. Hinata rubbed her head gently and pouted at the raven haired boy. Kageyama rolled his eyes and continued walking along side her. For a few moments Hinata’s vision began to darken around the corner of her eyes as a throbbing pain became pertinent inside of her skull. She slowed her pace for a few moments, placing a hand on her head where she felt the pain. Kageyama turned around as he saw Hinata slow down. His eyes widened as concern flooded through his voice,

“Hinata?” He called out. She blinked a few times and looked back at him and forced a grin on her face. Kageyama furrowed his brows and frowned slightly

What exactly was she trying to accomplish?

Did she think she could fool him?

“What? What’re you looking at, King?” Hinata snickered at him, trying to provoke him to get him off her case. It was silly but she didn’t want to seem like a nuisance or get in his way like she usually does. Kageyama growled a bit as she called him his famous nickname he hated so much but ignored it as best as he could. Hinata scrunched her nose at him and continued walking as she heard Kageyama sigh. He then caught up with her again and continued walking alongside the short ginger, keeping a close eye on her. It didn’t take long for him to notice how fatigued Hinata looked. No sooner it was that Hinata let out a strangled moan in pain as she fell to her knees.

“Hinata!” Kageyama panicked as he helped her up to stand though it seemed like her legs would give out under her. Hinata pushed against his chest, trying to push him away as she didn’t want to accept his help. The tall boy frowned and tightened his grip on her and practically dragged her to a nearby bench. Kageyama forced the girl to sit down at the bench which wasn’t fairly difficult considering he was far more stronger than her.

“Stay put.” He told her, though it sounded more like a threat. Quickly Kageyama darted off to find a vending machine to get her a bottle of water. He turned back to look at her every so often to make sure she stayed put. Luckily for the both of them she did.

As he returned to her with a cold bottle of water he pressed it against her face.

“Ah! Hey!” She flinched at how cold it was against her skin but still accepted it nonetheless. Kageyama plopped down next to her and watched her as she gulped it down.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a few short moments before Kageyama cleared his throat and spoke up to slice through the tension,

“It’s a pain in the ass that the upperclassmen made us clean up since we lost. It-” Kageyama stopped talking as soon as he saw Hinata looking at him with with a blank stare yet for some reason tears were flowing down her cheeks. As he stared at her in shock she was curious as to why he was staring at her like that when she put a hand to her face. She felt the dampness of her cheeks and let out a silent “oh.” Frantically she tried to wipe her tears with her hands but it was all in vain. She looked up at Kageyama again who was still in shock and she burst out laughing.

 **'** She...she’s laughing and crying? Who the hell does that?' He thought to himself, panicked. 

“I tried my best! Sorry, I kept ruining our freak spike.” She laughed again as she continued to wipe her eyes, trying to stop crying and struggling. Kageyama bit his lip a bit and reached a hand out towards her, ruffling her hair gently.

“Dumbass.”

Hinata blinked a few times and then genuinely smiled at him.

Suddenly Hinata heard a familiar chime coming from her bag. She turned and opened it, rummaging through her things she took out her phone and giggled when she saw the picture of her and Tsukishima he had sent her. Kageyama took a quick peek over her shoulder and glared at her screen and snatches it from her to get a better look at it.

“Huh? What the hell? Give it back!”

“Shut up.” Kageyama snapped, continuing to glare at the screen. He couldn’t believe Tsukishima even had the audacity to take the picture in the first place let alone send it to her. But even he had to admit she looked cute with glasses. It just made his stomach churn uncomfortably knowing they were Tsukishima’s. The bastard.

While she had the chance Hinata quickly snatched her phone back and pouted, “Don’t take other people’s things!” Kageyama just glared at her and she stared back at him blankly.

“What?” He demanded.

“Jeez, your face is always so scary.” She replied. Kageyama clenched his teeth and grabbed her by the collar and shook her violently.

“I was born with this face I can’t do anything about it you bastard!”

Kageyama clicked his tongue and let go of her. Standing up and grabbing his own bag he flicked her forehead with his fingers as he slung his bag over his shoulder. “Let’s go, dumbass.”

Hinata grumbled but complied as she collected her things and began walking with him again in a comfortable silence. But all good things must come to an end and they both waved goodbye to one another as they parted ways.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yamaguchi, I’m here. Sorry it took so long something came up.” Tsukishima announced as he took off his shoes and made his way upstairs to Yamaguchi’s room.

“Oh, Tsukki! Yeah, what took you so long? I didn’t think clean up would take that long with only half its members.” Yamaguchi chirped, sitting down at his desk.

“Yeah, shorty spiker collapsed.” Tsukishima replied nonchalantly as he slipped off his jacket and settled onto the futon that was already laid out for him. Tsukishima frequently crashed at Yamaguchi’s house since it was much closer to the school than his. Neither party had a problem with it.

“Shorty spiker? You mean Hinata? Is he okay? Does Daichi know? Should we tell him--?”

“He’s fine, he’s fine. Stop worrying about it.” He cut the freckled boy off, rubbing his temples as he felt an oncoming headache.

“Well, if you’re sure Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grinned as he pulled his knees up to his chest and he sat idly in the chair. “You look tired, wanna go to bed already?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. No later when he said that did the blonde yawn. “I’ll take that as a 'yes', then.” He snickered, turning off the lights then climbing into bed. “Night, Tsukki.”

“Night.” The blonde replied lazily as he pulled the covers over him, slowly drifting into sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima somehow found himself in a kitchen. Or at least what looked like a kitchen. For some reason the room seemed to go on and on without end. Piquing his curiosity he walked further and further down the room, suddenly smelling something delicious. Becoming curiouser and curiouser he continue to walk further down the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar mesh of orange hair.

What he didn’t expect was seeing Hinata cooking in only an apron. Tsukishima immediately looked away, embarrassed but still kept his composure. He saw Hinata turn around from the corner of his eye but he continued to look away.

“Kei! Welcome home, welcome home!” She beamed, running over to him and embracing him. His eyes widened as he looked down at her in disbelief.

“W-What’re you-”

“Kei, give me a welcome home kiss. Please?” Hinata looked up at him and closed her eyes. Tsukishima looked around though there wasn’t a real reason for it. Sighing he bent down and placed his lips over hers. Surprisingly Hinata parted her lips, inviting him in. Without thinking too much of it he took her invitation and slipped his tongue inside of her mouth to intertwine with hers.

Tsukishima pulled back and hugged her more properly though he did smother her face into his chest a bit but 'dream Hinata' certainly didn’t mind. Finally taking notice to the boiling pots he spoke up,

“Are you making something?”

“I am!” She smiled, “Would you like to eat dinner...or me?” She blushed a bit at her own words as she untied her apron, allowing it to drop to the floor so she could reveal her body to him. Tsukishima’s face became flustered but he smirked despite this.

“You naughty girl…” He growled as he picked her up and sat her down on a nearby counter and kissed her again, far more roughly this time around. Hinata moaned softly into the kiss as she felt his large hands begin to roam her body. Slowly he trailed kisses down from her jaw to her neck and collarbones, leaving small but noticeable hickeys. Hinata gently tugged onto his shirt with her small hands and he gave her a questioning look.

“Take your clothes off too...I don’t wanna be the only one naked…” She whispered, embarrassed. Tsukishima chuckled and peeled off his shirt and tossed it to the side, revealing his bare chest.

“Better?” The blonde asked, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She nodded but spoke up again,

“K-Kei… _please_ …” She practically begged.

“Please what?” He asked smugly as he teasingly trailed his hands down her back and waist.

“Pl-please touch me m-more…”

His smirk grew as he moved his hand between her legs, spreading them widely.  “You’re already so wet…” He breathed into her ear as he ran his fingers across her heat; feeling her slickness.  Hinata clung to his back as she bucked her hips against his hand. Taking the hint he slowly pushed two of his fingers inside of her, curling and stretching them out against her inner walls. Hinata arched her back slightly and let out a fairly loud moan as Tsukishima continued to finger her relentlessly.

By then he felt his pants grow incredibly tight as his throbbing erection pressed up against his pants. Which was reasonable considering it would rather be inside Hinata then trapped in his confined briefs. Noticing the large tent in his pants Hinata smirked and took hold of his hand and stopped his movements. Tsukishima looked down at her, confused.

“I don’t want your fingers anymore…” She whispered, snaking her hand between his legs as she stroked his cock through his clothes. He gasped and let out a low groan as his eyes began to glaze over with lust and want. “I want you inside me, Kei…”

Tsukishima grinned and began to unbuckle his belt. Kicking off his pants and boxers he firmly held his erection in his hand and pulled Hinata’s hips closer to the edge of the counter; she squeaked a bit in surprise but wrapped her hands around his neck to pull his body closer to hers. With one swift thrust he entered her and oh god she felt amazing.

“Hin- Shouyou...you’re so tight, I can feel you twitching and coiling around my cock. It’s like you’re begging me to cum inside of you right off the bat...nngh...it feels too good, you must really want me to be rough with you, huh?” He smirked as he teased her with such vulgar language. Hinata clenched her eyes shut at his words out of embarrassment.

“I-I can’t help it….you f-feel so good inside of me...I feel so f-full because of you, Kei…”

“Do that again.” He commanded.

“Huh?”

“Say my name more.” He growled under his breath as he nipped at her neck, moving his hips only ever so slightly to both tease her mercilessly and for her to adjust.

“Kei… Kei… _Kei_!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima’s eyes snapped open as sat up immediately. He looked around the room and remembered he was spending the night at Yamaguchi’s house. He noticed he was panting heavily and he ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. Moving down to go back to sleep he felt a warm liquid  in his boxers. Realizing what it was he cursed to himself and got up to go to the bathroom to clean himself up.

When he returned he crawled back onto the futon and checked his phone for the time: It was midnight. Letting out yet another irritated sigh he took one last look at the picture he and Hinata took earlier in the afternoon. He just meant to take a quick look at it but for some reason he found himself staring at it for much longer.

“Tsukki…?” Yamaguchi called out, sitting up in his bed. Tsukishima jolted a bit at the sudden noise, snapping him out of his trance. “Is...Is that you and Hinata?”

“No.” Tsukishima quickly turned off his phone and threw the cover over himself once more.

“But--”

“It was just your imagination. Go to sleep.” He snapped at the smaller boy harshly. Yamaguchi didn’t say anything else but would in fact question it later if he ever had the chance.

'Stupid girl.' Was Tsukishima’s last thought before falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *aggressively regrets writing Tsukkihina bc wtf*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis the awaited day where Kageyama finally grows a set of balls

Kageyama clicked his ball point pen repeatedly and almost rhythm-like. He sat at his desk trying to focus on his homework but struggling to do so as the image from Hinata’s phone kept flashing into his mind whenever he was even remotely focused. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair out of frustration.

He wondered what exactly their relationship was.

It was fairly difficult to tell as it was all just blatant antagonism.

Although… His and Hinata’s was a lot like that as well.

And that’s when it hit him. What exactly was his own relationship with her? Were they officially going out?

Kageyama frowned a bit and twirled his pen in his hand in thought. It was then that he decided that he made it his mission to take Hinata out on a date. Or at least he was going to try.

“Wait, how do I ask her out? Does it matter? Or is there some sort of proper way? Hrm…” He mumbled to himself. Sighing he gave up on his homework as it was obvious to him he wouldn’t be able to complete it and if he did by some miracle chances are the answers wouldn't be correct. Turning off the light Kageyama settled himself into his bed.

Thinking back earlier the raven haired boy remembered how it hurt him to see Hinata crying over a loss of a game. And although he knew the feeling of disappointment all too well he couldn't empathize entirely since he always tended to place the blame on someone else. Though he was glad he had the team to pull him out of that awful habit for the most part. He really was grateful for his team mates, especially Hinata.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Captain, can I talk to you?” Kageyama asked as politely as could as he stood outside Daichi’s classroom during the break the very next day. Daichi blinked a few times in surprise at Kageyama’s surprise visit. The captain smiled warmly and nodded, stepping out of his classroom.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, concerned. Kageyama nodded as he looked around nervously as if he had something he wanted to tell the third year. “Was there something you needed?”

He nodded again. “I...wanted ad-advice to, um, a-ask a girl on a d-dice...decimals….er, d-dating.” The younger boy barely stuttered out coherently, slightly flustered. Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle, amused as he placed a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder to try and reassure him as well as to get him to calm down a bit.

“So there’s a girl you like? It's unexpected to hear you ask for advice.”

“I know, it hurts my pride to ask but I really don’t know.”  Kageyama grumbled, glaring down at the floor. Daichi validated his statement with a hum and thought for a moment.

“Well, you could do it the old fashion way and give her a love letter and-”

“Hell no.” The setter cut off. Daichi rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of other possibilities.

“Well you could just tell her outright. You can do that can’t you?”

Kageyama thought for a moment and hesitantly nodded, not exactly sure of himself but willing to give it a try. “What do I say exactly?”

“Hmm...Is she aware of your feelings?”

“Yeah, if not then she’s an idiot.” He stated bluntly, not sugar coating it one bit causing Daichi to laugh.

“That’s rather harsh. But then again it’s you. But if the situation is like that I say go for it. Something along the lines of, ‘I like you and I want us to go out sometime.’ And when she says yes you make plans to go out on a date.”

Kageyama pursed his lips in thought. Though it did make sense perfectly how Daichi had said it he was just concerned on how he was going to execute it with him being him and Hinata being Hinata. No matter what angle he looked at it, it was a recipe for a disaster and he’d probably just end up attempting to break her jaw or some other form of his usual assault on her when he was angry with her.

Hearing the bell ring Daichi wished Kageyama good luck as he departed for class and Kageyama nodded, following his example as he too left for his class that morning.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata Shouyou was not having a good day. That very morning she slept in and was late for morning practice and earned a scolding from Sugawara. And unfortunately for her that wasn’t all: falling asleep in class and proceeding to getting yelled at by the teacher, failing a math test, and falling down the stairs were all of the misfortunes that were bestowed upon her that miserable day.

Trudging into the gym that afternoon the short ginger groaned as she felt all the energy finally zap from her small form. Yamaguchi noticed Hinata enter the gym and made sure Tsukishima wasn’t looking before he trotted over to her.

“Hey Hinata, let’s stretch together!” He smiled at her.

“Huh? Sure!” Hinata smiled at the freckled boy and threw her bag to the nearest corner.

“Hey, can you do a split?” Yamaguchi asked rolling his shoulders back and forth, doing basic stretches since he already stretched before she arrived but decided to take part in it anyway.

Hinata thought for a moment before answering, “You know, I actually don’t know. Or at least I can’t remember.”

“Wanna try it out then?”

“Sure!”

Now in that moment Hinata didn’t take into account how much it would hurt when she could barely do a split and Yamaguchi was pushing down on her shoulders to try and force her body to the ground. Finally Tsukishima noticed his lackey missing and spotted him along with an all too familiar teammate of his. Letting out a sigh of irritation he adjusted his glasses and strode over to the two and picked Yamaguchi up from his under arms and glanced over at Hinata who appeared to be in a great deal of pain. Their eyes met for a split second before Tsukishima immediately looked away and walked off with a puzzled Yamaguchi.

Falling to her knees from the painful position Hinata just lay there on the floor, counting the beams on the ceiling as she allowed her body to try and rest from the awful position she was just in. Suddenly Kageyama was in her field of vision looking down at her with that permanent scowl and frown of his.

“What’re you doing on the floor, dumbass? Get the hell up.” He sneered as he folded his arms across his chest expecting an answer.

“I can’t. I’m emotionally and physically exhausted and I’ve chosen this bit of the floor as my grave, goodbye Kageyama.” Hinata snickered a bit to herself at her own response although Kageyama didn’t seemed to find it all that amusing. Rolling his eyes Kageyama reached down and grabbed her by the collar and forced her onto her feet.

“Just do your best, idiot.” He grumbled and left her and returned to practice. Hinata smiled a bit to herself and took his advice and she did in fact start practice.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone had taken part in cleaning up this time around was when the raven haired boy approached Hinata once more.

“I guess you really did do well today, but don’t let it go to your head!” He warned but ruffled her hair nonetheless. Hinata blinked a few times and simply stared at his face before giving him a bashful smile she tried to cover with her hand. He furrowed his brows at her in confusion as well as suspicion. “What?”

“Well, you have this habit of grabbing my hair whenever you’re angry at me but lately you’ve started to ruffle it whenever you think I’ve done well And I don’t know if you’re aware of it but it makes me really happy!” She beamed at him, rubbing her head to emphasize what she was trying to tell him. Kageyama felt his face heat up and he looked away, embarrassed.

“Don’t pay attention to things like that, you idiot.” Although Kageyama tried to act like he was annoyed he was really, really happy to hear her say that to him.

As the both of them grabbed their bags they walked out with everyone else. Though they weren’t exactly a pact for long as nearly everyone went their separate ways. When it was down to just the two of them as usual Kageyama slowed down a bit and Hinata matched her pace to his and looked up at him expectantly.

“You look like you wanna tell me something!” She smiled a bit at him sending his heart into a crazier frenzy than it already was in.

 _‘ILikeYouIlikeYouIlikeYouOhGodYou’reSoCute.'_   Was what he was actually thinking when in reality it just came out like, “Go to hell.”

“Wha-?!”

“No- shit, I mean…” He began, trying to recover from his previous blunder. Hinata pouted a bit but waited impatiently for him to recover. “I don’t know, okay? I was just wondering what you were doing this weekend or something…” He mumbled, scratching his cheek and refusing to look her in the eye. Hinata blushed furiously and tried her best not to laugh at how awkward the situation was.

“Like...Like a date?”

“...Y-Yeah.”

“Yeah!” Hinata couldn’t help but reply a bit over enthusiastically. She was very excited, after all.

“K-Knife….n-nice.” Kageyama stuttered out as he awkwardly gave her a high five much to Hinata’s surprise. He inwardly scolded himself for doing something so stupid.

“Then, I can talk to you tomorrow about it? Like, during break maybe?” She laughed a bit, running a hand through her hair as she wasn’t quite used to this. But then again neither was Kageyama. The flustered taller boy nodded and looked away as he tried to conceal both his embarrassment and excitement, barely keeping it together.

  
“Alright, I’ll s-see you tomorrow then….don’t be a stranger, okay?” She grinned, suddenly jumping and giving Kageyama a quick kiss on the cheek before darting off to her home in a full on sprint. Kageyama stood there dumbfounded as he put a hand to his cheek before grinning and letting out a victory whoop, throwing a victorious fist into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what y'all get to pick out Hinata's date outfit bc believe it or not it will impact the story depending on which one you choose so have fun~ Majority vote will win.
> 
> Outfit 1: http://data3.whicdn.com/images/59080667/large.jpg  
> Outfit 2: http://data1.whicdn.com/images/39098410/Summer-Outfits-2012-for-Teenage-Girls_large.jpg  
> Outfit 3: http://25.media.tumblr.com/3ff5f32c345e86e5de3c4f3055ff3298/tumblr_mhtdnmXqvE1rjhoi6o1_500.jpg 
> 
> Also friendly reminder she won't have a need to flatten her chest with a sports bra oKAY NO MORE SPOILERS GOODBYE *skitters away*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is real short this time around since I have vacation and probably wouldnt have updated for two weeks so I thought even a short chapter is better than none. Sorry for the inconvenience and enjoy!
> 
> Also guess who changed the rating of the story bc It was me bc of future chapters know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also god bless y'all for your encouraging and funny comments (you know who you are) It really boosts my morale and motivation level and its always so great to read so thank you bunches

Hinata felt her face grow incredibly hot as she sprinted to her home, never once looking back at Kageyama. She practically bust down her front door as she ran up to her room and jumped onto her bed, hugging the pillows tightly to her chest as she let out a squee of joy. Rolling around in her bed as she clung to the pillow she waited until all of her excitement was out of her system before settling down and relaxing, grinning like a mad man.

“I wonder where we’ll go?” She mumbled to herself. Suddenly she sat up as her eyes widened. “What am I supposed to wear?! I’m going as a girl!” Hinata blurted out to herself, still clinging the pillow to her chest. The ginger darted her eyes across the room in search for something. Any article of clothing she witnessed was either spare uniforms or gym clothes.

Sighing Hinata stood up from her bed and opened her closet full of feminine clothes she hadn’t worn in so long that had been doing nothing but collect dust. Hinata sorted through the hangers in an attempt to find something that even remotely interested her. Finding nothing fashionable nor the right size she let out an irritated groan and made a point to go out shopping before she had to go out.

Feeling deflated, Hinata peeled off her sweaty clothes and pulled on her nightgown. The petite spiker took a look down at herself. Pursing her lips in thought she hiked up her nightgown a bit and examined her legs. “I wonder if a miniskirt…” She absentmindedly mumbled to herself as she spun around a bit, twirling her nightgown. Snickering silently to herself she thought about how hilarious the look on Kageyama’s face would be with her in a miniskirt. It would be priceless, she was certain of that.

Feeling herself begin to get flustered all over again Hinata turned off the light and crawled into bed. While the room was perfectly silent Hinata could hear her heart beat hammering in her chest due to her thoughts about Kageyama. Closing her eyes gently as she placed a hand over her heart, the ginger slowly drifted to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Smiling uncontrollably to himself Kageyama strolled down the street with his hands shoved in his pockets, making a stop to the foothill store. Slowly he peeked his head in the store to make sure Ukai hadn’t gotten back yet. Concluding the shop was clear, as there was an elderly woman at the cashier, he walked into the store as inconspicuously as he could.

Crouching down in front of the magazine rack Kageyama scanned his eyes over various magazines. It was several moments later he found what he was looking for. Looking left and right to make sure he was alone Kageyama picked up a magazine that looked like it was written specifically for teenage girls. Flipping through the pages he finally came across date ideas and perfect locations.

“You won’t find any porn in there, kid.”

Kageyama jolted and as his knee came in contact with the magazine rack, magazine after magazine fell. Kageyama looked up to see his coach not so surprisingly. He did work there after all, not to mention practice had ended some time ago. Kageyama muttered an apology under his breath as he picked up the magazines and began neatly replacing them back on the shelf.

“I wasn’t looking for that kind of thing…” The raven haired boy spoke up as he finished putting everything back. Standing up to his full height he apologized to Ukai again and began to head for the exit. Before he could open the door Ukai called out,

“Then good luck with your girl, angry setter.”

Kageyama looked back at him, surprised despite the fact that he was sure his coach saw what he was looking at. Kageyama became slightly flustered and nodded, averting to meet his gaze as he left the store.

Ukai chuckled to himself as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Taking a drag of it he let out a deep sigh, “Kids these days. Always up to something.”

Suddenly the door to his shop slammed open, startling the coach as he nearly choked on a puff of smoke. Ukai beat his hand against his chest several times to calm himself down. Looking back at the door he saw Kageyama standing awkwardly in the door way.

"Back so soon?" The coach questioned as he placed his cigarette back in his mouth.

"Sorry..." Kageyama mumbled as he stared at the floor, refusing to meet his coach's gaze.

"Something wrong?" He asked as it was clear Kageyama looked troubled and wanted to say something to him. While he wasn't particularly one to need to give Kageyama a pep talk, as the setter was usually so level minded, didn't mean he wasn't concerned about him now.

"Not really, but...erm..." Kageyama's eyes shifted across the store, trying to find something to focus on. Ukai chuckled softly to himself and took another drag from his cigarette.

"Here to knock over more magazines?" He teased

"Of course not!" Kageyama rebutted defensively, raising his voice slightly.

"How old are you again?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side curiously. Kageyama blinked a few times, confused.

"Fifteen." Kageyama answered, not entirely sure what his age had to do with anything.

"Can't sell you any dirty magazines then." Ukai replied, feigning disappointment.

"I told you I'm not looking for that kind of thing!" The raven haired boy growled, balling his hands into fists as he became more and more frustrated with his coach's teasing.

"What're you looking for then? More girly magazines?" The blonde coach suggested, putting out his cigarette in a nearby ash tray. Kageyama visibly tensed up a bit and stared at the floor. Ukai raised his eyebrows, "Wait, really? You?"

"N-Not for me...for a friend! Yeah!"

'Is he trying to convince me or himself?' Ukai thought, amused. Letting out a sigh, Ukai picked up several magazines from the rack that again, looked like the target audience was teenage girls. But who was he to judge? Kageyama didn't exactly seem like the type to ask for help, especially on matters such as this.

Ukai handed Kageyama the magazines with a slight smirk plastered onto his face. Kageyama mumbled out a 'thank you' and reached for his pocket to pay him. Ukai clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, kid."

Kageyama nodded and tried his best not to smile at his generosity. Feeling a bit awkward he simply bowed to the older man and thanked him again, causing Ukai to laugh much to Kageyama's confusion.

"Just get on home. See you tomorrow." Ukai grinned as he watched his setter nod and speed walk out of his store as Kageyama tried his best to wait until he was out of sight to take a peek at the magazines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukai: whatcha up to lil man   
> Kageyama: *girlish screaming*


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am so so so so so so so sorry for this short ass chapter but my lap top is acting the fuck up and I wrote this on my phone and oh god it was the worst esperience of my life. Take this as a part 1 of the date chapter and I'll post the 2nd and last part as soon as I can bc my laptop is being a lil bitch ;o;

The very next day Hinata and Kageyama met up during their break as previously planned. Both individuals seemed rather nervous, whether it was from anticipation or excitement it was difficult to differentiate. Discussing one another's schedules to find a specific time, the awkward but oh so adorable couple chose this upcoming Sunday as they were both free that day.

"Sunday then? Now there's just a where and a time!" Hinata piped, grinning. Kageyama nodded as he gnawed a bit on the straw in his mouth from his milk box in agreement. "How about by the train station? There's lots of places to go if we take that, you know?" The petite ginger began to rant, different ideas flooding into her mind and popping out of her mouth.

'Shit, she's cute. I can't stop smiling.' Kageyama thought as he watched Hinata go on and on as she proposed many different ideas. He placed a hand over his mouth to try and control himself and prevent him from letting Hinata notice. Luckily for him she was too wrapped up in her own energetic rant for her to actually take notice of him.

"Yeah, train station sounds good. Just show up around noon, if you're late or forget I won't toss to you ever again." Kageyama declared as he pointed a threatening finger at her, only partially joking.

"Huh?! That's not fair at all!" She pouted, puffing her cheeks out at him in annoyance.

  
"Then don't make it a problem, dumbass." He retorted as he pinched her cheek. The short spiker huffed and slapped his hand away from her cheek in defiance and stuck her tongue out at him, causing Kageyama to roll his eyes and not so playfully send a karate chop to the top of her head.

Soon after a bell rang throughout the building, signaling for everyone out of their classroom to get back as the break was nearing its end. Kageyama and Hinata mutually looked at one another before nodding to the other, leaving to their individual class.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The days of the week seemed to flow by so quickly because before Kageyama knew it, it was Sunday. Checking his phone for the time every several moments anxiously, Kageyama waited patiently for Hinata at the train station. He didn’t know why but he just couldn’t stop tapping his foot against the ground anxiously, he couldn’t calm down. Biting his lip gently, Kageyama checked his phone for what seemed like the millionth time when suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. His attention from his phone snapped as he looked around for Hinata.

He frowned a bit and furrowed his brows when he failed to locate the girl. Suddenly he felt someone pinch his arm, twisting around to face the person who dared to hurt him he soon relaxed a bit after seeing a familiar mesh of orange hair. Letting out an irritated sigh Kageyama shoved his phone into his pocket and gave a look at who he thought was Hinata and froze.

The girl before him was certainly not Hinata, he was sure of that. No, it couldn’t be. This girl had clearer skin and longer eyelashes, not to mention her outfit didn’t particularly look like something Hinata would wear. But then again Kageyama only ever saw her in gym clothes. Still, he was so sure that this wasn’t Hinata.

'And her…chest area isn’t like Hinata’s at all. N-Not that I look.' Kageyama thought, getting flustered all by himself before clearing his throat, “Do I know you?”

The girl blinked a few times, puzzled, and her eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Are you stupid or something? It’s me you idiot!” Hinata pouted, crossing her arms against her chest, causing her gold bracelets to jingle a bit against one another as they sat comfortably on her wrists.

“Oh.” He muttered under his breath, feeling foolish for not recognizing someone he knew so well. The raven haired boy awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Y-you…” He started, “look...p-pretty…”

“Huh? You say something?” Hinata tilted her head to the side, not quite hearing what he said because he mumbled it too softly.

“I said you look shitty.” He snapped and instantaneously regretted his harsh words.

Hinata huffed, clearly offended. “What the hell?!”

“No, wait-I meant p-pretty… It was a mistake, don’t think about it, s-stupid.”

Hinata continued to pout regardless though she’d be lying to herself if she wasn’t flattered by Kageyama’s ill rebound even just a little bit. The ginger opened her mouth to thank him but before she could a voice came in on the intercom of the train station, alerting its passengers of when certain trains were about to depart. Hinata and Kageyama quickly shuffled onto the train and sat in a comfortable silence until they were to reach their stop.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the chapter! It was 7 pages long lmao
> 
> Also I drew Hinata's date outfit y'all chose so here you go: http://imgur.com/yKzrT6Y

As soon as the train stopped, Hinata shot up from her seat and looked out multiple Windows, not exactly keeping still. Kageyama rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm as he began to drag her off the train.

"Don't do that, idiot." He grumbled, letting her go once they were safely off the train. She just seemed to ignore as she continued to quickly look around, similar to a child taking in their surroundings. Upon spotting a café, Hinata beamed and tugged on Kageyama's shirt and pointed at the building.

"There first! Doesn't it look cool?" She asked, practically jumping up and down from excitement. She didn't know why she was so excited but she did know going somewhere new was always so fun for her. And since there wasn't a match to be played her stomach was upsetting her like it usually did, so that was a bonus. The raven haired boy just looked at her with bewilderment.

Just why the hell was she so excited? It was just a café.

Pushing those thoughts aside he nodded to Hinata and begun walking over to the small building with her who was skipping her way there. Kageyama felt his heart skip a few beats when he actually saw her skipping. It was stupid but how excited she was, how cute she looked had finally gotten to him to the point where he had no choice but to acknowledge it. It was difficult to get used to, he could admit that much to himself. Seeing her in a skirt was just so...strange. Not that he was objecting to it.

The ginger was the first to push her way through the door and into the café and he followed. The woman at the behind the counter flashed them a grin and the smaller girl smiled back. Kageyama looked around the shop as he awkwardly stood by Hinata who was ordering something. The woman smiled at him and asked him if he wanted anything. And of course as awkward as he seemed was exactly how awkward he was. The boy violently shook his head at her in disapproval and looked anywhere but her face.

"Aww, is someone shy?" The woman teased and Kageyama could feel his face grow hot. Clenching his fists he shook his head and just decided to take a seat at a nearby table. God, he felt stupid.

"Don't mind him, he seems super scary but he's not! Well, usually." Hinata explained, snickering a bit at her own statement. The woman laughed a bit as well before handing Hinata her order.  
Once she sat down at the table across from Kageyama she snickered once more at him, earning her a glare.

"Shut up." He snapped at her.

"I didn't even say anything!" She rebutted, trying to hide her grin and failing. Kageyama grumbled and continued to glare at her as she took a sip from her drink.

"What even is that?" He asked, pointing to the drink in her hands.

"Want to find out?" Hinata extended her drink to offer it to him. He stared at the drink and then back at her. Reluctantly he took it from her hands and took a sip. He cringed as the bitter liquid went down his throat. Kageyama handed the drink back to her as if it's container were acid and it was burning his hands. He gagged a bit at the after taste, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"What the hell was that?" He sputtered, demanding a response. Hinata tried her very best not to laugh at him but it proved difficult for her.

"What do you think it was? Coffee, stupid!" Hinata stuck her tongue at him, making him scowl even more.

"Don't give me that stuff ever again, dumbass." Kageyama grumbled as Hinata continued to laugh her head off.

Once Hinata finished up she took shot up from her seat and left the café with Kageyama in search of other things to do. Nearby was another little shop that attracted Hinata to it. Without warning she ran all the way there and let herself in.

"She really is too Damn excited..." He mumbled to himself, annoyed. When the raven haired boy made his way into the shop as well the first thing he noticed was what looked like a sunflower bracelet. Upon further inspection his inquiry was confirmed. Looking at them and then slowly to Hinata (who was running around the store like an idiot) he made a connection. Feeling his cheeks redden he gently picked it up and purchased it as inconspicuously as he could. Once be paid he quickly shoved it into his pocket as the short girl made her way over to him holding...sweat wristbands?

"Kageyama! Look!" She practically shoved them in his face, trying to get his attention despite it already being earned.

"What do you have these for?" He questioned, now holding them in his hands to prevent her from continuously shoving them in his face.

Hinata fidget a bit, twiddling her fingers before she spoke. "I thought they would look cool on you if you wore them to practice." She admitted. "Oh! But I can always buy 'em for the rest of the team! That way everyone looks cool!" She beamed, finding her idea quite a fantastic one. Kageyama frowned and gently took hold of her wrist for her attention.

"No...Don't do that. Just get them for me." He could feel his face go hot and it took every ounce of his pride to express his feelings. But, she did say he would look cool if he wore them. He only wanted her attention on him, not the whole team. And especially not Tsukishima. Seriously, Fuck that guy. He had hoped a dunce like Hinata would understand that.

The ginger didn't exactly understand but she grinned at him nonetheless. "You're so cute and modest!" She snickered, mocking him slightly.

"Sh-shut up." He hissed as he wrapped his arms around her, placing his head atop of hers, knowing fully well he was crushing her with his weight.

"You're heeeavy!" She whined, trying to wriggle from his grip but failing. "Kageyama get off you idiot!" Her voice was slightly muffled as she was pressed against his chest but it didn't seem to bother her too much.

"Nope."

The more Hinata struggled the more she had a less chance of success of breaking free since it cost her only so much energy to move in the first place. Finding her struggling to break free adorable he decided to cut her a break.

"I will if you let me kiss you." He announced nonchalantly when in reality his heart was beating so quickly it felt like it was going to leap from his chest.

"Huh?" She tensed up a bit and looked up at him, her ears slightly red. Shit, she's too cute.

"J-Just kidding! Stupid!" Kageyama sputtered, letting her go as he let out an awkward laugh. Letting out a huff Hinata gave him a harsh jab to the side before trotting off to pay for the sweat wristbands. Kageyama overheard the cashier scold Hinata for all the PDA in her store, making them a both drizzled and embarrassed mess as they apologized over and over again.

Once they left the store Hinata handed Kageyama his respective gift while he kept his for her in his pocket wanting to give it at the right moment and not all willy nilly. He remembered reading in the magazine that read that timing was the perfect key to do anything on a date.

As they begun to wander around a mall, Kageyama watched Hinata bounce from a different stores to examine their store windows. Watching her get all excited again made him think about the duo.

Date. The word was so foreign to the both of them. It felt so strange for two people so inexperienced, or rather maybe it was just him? Hinata did seem to be enjoying herself. Not to say that he wasn’t it just all felt so...unfamiliar. And Kageyama certainly didn’t like being outside of his comfort zone. But this- this was worth it. He was sure.

After walking around aimlessly at the mall Hinata began to complain how her feet hurt. “You shouldn’t have moved around so much then, stupid.” Sighing deeply, Kageyama led her to the fountain as the ledge was rather thick and flat, anyone could easily sit on it if that wasn’t already the purpose of it. Hinata smiled at him and plopped down next to him.

Feeling the soreness in her feet slowly fade she turned to Kageyama who just seemed to be blankly staring at a wall from across the large room. Smiling a bit to herself Hinata scooted closer to him and leaned against him, resting her body against his side. The tall boy jolted a bit and looked down at her who seemed rather pleased with his reaction.

Feeling rather bold Kageyama hesitantly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Hinata grinned at him as his face was the brightest shade of pink she’d ever seen. Though seen had to commend him for his bravery. Especially in such a public place.

The two sat comfortably together- well, as comfortably as they could while middle aged woman made comments on how much of a cute looking couple the two were. Every now and again different ladies would comment on how adorable Hinata was or how handsome, but scary, Kageyama was.

Though after hey dispersed on their own was when Kageyama found himself able to relax. Absentmindedly he began to trace his thumb in small circles against her waist, earning him a soft hum. Feeling a small vibration against his lap the boy furrowed his brows and stared at Hinata who fumbled through the pocket in her skirt. Suddenly he was reminded of the picture from the other day and he growled a bit under his breath.

When Hinata was done with whatever it was she was doing Kageyama quickly snatched the phone from her. Before she could complain and scold him again for taking her phone he spoke up, trying to explain himself,

“I want a picture.” He stated, not intending to take “no” for an answer. Hinata blinked several times in confusion and simply laughed at him once she realized his needy, grumpy nature.

“If you want a picture let’s do it over there!” She pointed to a nearby photo booth that Kageyama hadn’t even noticed. Without being given a chance to reply Hinata stood up, tugging on the boy’s sleeve. Well, he couldn’t exactly complain now could he? He was getting what he wanted, more or less.

Standing up, Kageyama strode over to the photo booth as Hinata skipped to it ahead of him. As they both took a seat, he looked around. The booth itself was rather small, cramming the two together in an awkward fashion.

“Never been in one of these?” She asked while touching a screen displayed in front of them so they could take the photos. The boy shook his head. While it was true he had never been in a photo booth, thinking on it now he never really realized why he would have to. He was always doing something volleyball related or eating up until this point. “It’s fun! You’ll see!” She declared, sitting down on the small bench next to him. A countdown of five was displayed on the screen. Hinata looked back at the screen and Kageyama feverishly, clearly excited.

There was a single flash and Hinata grinned while Kageyama just sort of awkwardly stared at her.

“You have to do something you know!” She huffed, pinching his cheek right before the second flash went off, capturing a photo of exactly just that. Kageyama glared at her and stared at the screen counting down from five once more and then back to her.

“Fine.” He grumbled. Without any reluctance Kageyama pulled Hinata’s body closer to his, closing the distance between them. His face mere inches from hers he paused to take a good look at her surprised, embarrassed expression, only riling him up even further. Another flash occurred and then she closed her eyes.

'This is okay then, right? That means I can…?' Kageyama thought. Before thinking too much into he he quickly pressed his lips against hers. They were softer than usual, strangely enough but Kageyama certainly wasn’t complaining.

Hinata parted her lips slightly, learning from their previous experiences together. Taking the hint, Kageyama slid his tongue into her mouth. By then he was, of course, rather familiar with kissing Hinata so why didn’t his heart just stay silent for a damn second? It was pounding so loudly he was sure she could hear it.

Pressing a hand against the back of her head to deepen the kiss Kageyama let out a low groan as he felt her breasts press up against his chest. She really was a girl after all so of course she’d have breasts.

The boy ran his other hand up her waist that soon curved around her back. Hinata meekly clutched the back of his shirt as he ravaged her mouth. pulling back a bit for air Kageyama mumbled a quick “Kiss me back, dumbass.” before placing his lips against hers once again, more forcefully this time around. The ginger wasn’t exactly sure what to do but she tried regardless.

Hesitantly she intertwined her tongue with his, rather than just sitting there and let him do whatever he wanted. The more Hinata allowed Kageyama to kiss the more aware he became of things. The way her perfume smelled, how soft her hair was (He felt guilty for grabbing it so roughly when he got angry with her) and other things he wouldn’t notice under normal, everyday circumstances.

Hinata’s mind however, was becoming rather hazy. She had a difficult time focusing on things than she normally would. Her body felt so light, she felt like she was floating.

It was Hinata who pulled back this time, breathless. Kageyama pulled back as well, despite him not wanting to let go of her as he knew if he were any closer to her he didn’t think he’d be able to control himself.

‘CoolDownCoolDownCoolDown.’ He chanted inside of his head. Hinata let out an awkward laugh and quickly realized the photos had already been taken. Leaning over Kageyama to reach outside of the booth she quickly grabbed the photo strip. In Between this time and that Kageyama felt how warm her body was against his as she leaned across him and oh god he could have sworn the back of her skirt was shorter than usual. Though that would make sense considering she was extending her body. ‘COOLDOWNCOOLDOWNCOOLDOWN’ He continued to himself, more aggressive this time around.

Pulling the photos from the slot Hinata took a quick look at them and then broke out into a crude laughter before shoving them in Kageyama’s face. Looking at them Kageyama couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

God, he really liked her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they had to go back to the train station it was already dark out. So as to not lose one another Hinata had insisted they hold hands much to Kageyama’s embarrassment. Though he actually enjoyed the warmth from her hand, but he’d never tell her that. Even as they boarded the train and sat down in their respective seats they still didn’t let go of their respective hands.

By the time they reached their stop they both slowly rose from their seats and hopped off the train as they began to walk home in a comfortable silence. Unfortunately for them they reached their splitting point much sooner than either of them had hoped. Giving one last glance at one another Hinata was the first to let go of Kageyama’s hand as she began walking down the street.

“W-Wait!” Kageyama called out as he grabbed her hand once more and spun her around, surprising her. Fishing through his pocket he took out the sunflower bracelet and clumsily slid it onto her wrist. Hinata was silent for a few moments, simply staring at it curiously until she suddenly gave him a bright smile and stood on her tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“That reminds me too…” She mumbled to herself as she pulled out a marker from seemingly nowhere, when really she had it all along as what she was about to do was her plan from the very beginning. Taking Kageyama’s palm she quickly jot down a series of numbers that couldn’t be anything else other than her phone number. Kageyama blushed at her actions and nodded to her in a sense of acknowledgement and understanding. She giggled at how damn awkward he was.

Again, she turned on her heel and begin to walk down the street, waving goodbye as she left, her bracelet shaking along with her wrist. As soon as she was out of sight Kageyama began to walk home but pulled out his phone as he walked, planning to send a good night message to Hinata.

 _‘I had fun today, even if it was with an idiot like you. And you better not break or lose that bracelet or else I’ll be really pissed, got it?’_ He quickly sent it and saved Hinata’s number as ‘Hinata Shouyo' with a sunflower emoji next to her name. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit short and also sorry for the long wait! The King's Crow is back in business for regular updates

Hinata ran as fast as she could down the street before jumping in the air once she knew she was out of sight from her now boyfriend. Her heart was racing and her face felt so hot, not dissimilar to the way she felt when she successfully spiked a volleyball. They’d only known each other several months and yet here they were, dating. 

“Dating…” She spoke silently to herself, the word clumsy and foreign on her tongue. The girl stared at the sunflower bracelet clenched tightly into her hand and grinned as she continued to giddily walk down the road. It dawned over her that it would get in the way of her practicing and she frowned as she continued to stare at it as it lay idly in her palm. Suddenly, she hit her hand against her palm in realization as an idea formed into her head. The ginger could wear it on her ankle! Chuckling softly to herself, she slid the bracelet onto her ankle which now served as an anklet as bright sunflowers adorn her pale skin. 

“What’re you doing?” A familiar voice sneers. Hinata feels her blood run cold as she whips her head behind her to find Tsukishima with his hands shoved in his pockets with his usual condescending gaze. She does her best to shrink and make herself seem smaller to hide her feminine clothes, humiliated someone like him would see her like this not to mention she was in such a good mood and certainly didn't want it ruined by the likes of him. Luckily it’s dark and even if he did notice he doesn’t bother to bring it up. “Don’t stay out late or the police will find you.” He warns ultimately before walking off in the opposite direction. While she was a minor, as was he, she did legally have a curfew but she happened to live right around the corner, unbeknownst to him.

Spinning on her heel, the girl sped home and ran up to her room the moment she entered the familiar household. While it was a warm evening, she felt beads of sweat form on her forehead due to practically running down the streets. Immediately, the decoy strips herself of her uncomfortable clothing that clung to her slightly sweaty body and slips into an over sized t-shirt and shorts. No matter what she did her heart just wouldn’t settle down. Whether it was from suddenly running, bumping into Tsukishima, or being with Kageyama, she didn’t know.

Crawling onto her bed she grabbed a nearby pillow and pressed it close against her chest with the same stupid grin plastered across her face. Just then, she heard a familiar chime ring from the pocket of her skirt that currently lay on her floor. Scrambling to her feet she nabbed her phone from the piece of fabric to find that it was a message from Kageyama that read, 

‘I had fun today, even if it was with an idiot like you. And you better not break or lose that bracelet or else I’ll be really pissed, got it?’ Hinata bit her lip softly as she smiled and formed a reply with one hand as she toyed with the sunflower bracelet that rest on her ankle with the other, 

‘I won’t so don’t be so stingy!’

The ginger giggles to herself as she lets out a soft sigh, reveling in the delight she felt from the date and how they were conversing now. She can see a future with him on the court, not that she had much of a choice before, but it’s brighter now- much more clear. She can envision herself standing beside Kageyama on the largest volleyball court in Japan, both of their resolves strong and clear. 

“Shoyo,” Her mother’s voice calls from the other side of the closed door before letting herself into her daughter’s room, “Make sure you don’t stay up too late alright?” 

“I know!” She smiles and nods to her mother before she closes the door behind her, cradling her baby sister, Natsu, in her arms and close to her chest. 

Luckily for her the setter has a habit of going to bed early so she follows his example since she was rather tuckered out from being out and about all day. What would tomorrow bring for when she woke up? What would the future foretell? Would it all be the same or entirely different?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't look at me and my shame and just accept the damn chapter

It was strange, Kageyama thought. Lust had always consumed him whenever he was around her but now he just felt warm. His heart skipped a few beats and his stomach flipped whenever he saw her smile. He found himself not just wanting to have sex with the girl but show him the little things that made him smile. It could be anything; waking up before his alarm blared, his mother's cooking, and even the stray cat he saw on the way to school. Definitely strange, he knows, since he still feels an aggressive sense of competitiveness against her with volleyball despite being on the same team. It would take time to get used to cooperating with her but if they're together it's more than worth the wait. He presses a hand against his irregular heart beat as warmth pools within his cheeks. He can't help but feel a bit worried about the warm feeling within his chest. Was it normal? Would he still be able to preform as a setter accordingly? Kageyama shrugged his school bag off of his shoulder before climbing up the stairs to his room. His mind was in a haze and he was unsure how to feel about it. He glanced at the sweat wristbands on his wrists.

_"I thought they would look cool on you if you wore them to practice."_

He felt his heart flutter once more and he couldn't help but express a soft smile. The thought of her thinking he looked cool whenever they were at practice boosted both his morale and ever growing ego. The setter crawled into bed and pulled the comforter over his body. The sunflower bracelet adorning her wrist also made him delighted to think about. Hinata looked very ecstatic to see it to say the least. He frowned slightly, what if she lost or broke it? Would she be upset or shrug it off? He'd have to be careful to make sure she didn't do something stupid with it. Wait, since when did he care about a piece of jewelry?

"Stupid..." He found himself mumbling before turning into his side. His mind kept yo-yoing between wanting to embrace these unknown feelings while another part of him was wary and confused. Why was it that he couldn't understand everything? He was considered to be a genius so why was it that he couldn't figure out what he was feeling? He knew it was good but what could it be?

Without even thinking about it he shot Hinata a quick text, more passive aggressive then he would have liked it to be but found he had a hard time rewording it any other way. Kageyama placed his phone on his nightstand to charge before he slowly drifted to sleep.

  
\---------------------------------

The following Monday was a slow one when the two found that practice couldn't come soon enough. By the time it was the end of the day the duo bolted into the gym when they had changed into their work out clothes. Kageyama has his sweat wristbands on while Hinata wore her sunflower bracelet. These objects almost certified as proof of their private relationship.

Tsukishima seemed to be the only one to notice the ginger's bracelet and opened his mouth to make a snide remark before uncharacteristically deciding against it. Recently something, which felt like like a sharp, stabbing pain, within the pits of his stomach made him ache. He had several ideas as to what it was but found it did him no justice to acknowledge his thoughts and feelings if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Something inside of him ached and howled as he continued to ignore the problem.

 _'It'll eventually go away,'_ He thinks before tossing a volleyball to Yamaguchi, _'There's no point in needlessly overthinking things.'_

Kiyoko had noticed Kageyama and Hinata were bickering less but were still constantly at each other's throats. She hadn't told anyone, especially Yachi or the captain, of her observation. It likely meant nothing but she continued to keep a close eye out on the two.

By the end of practice and the gym was cleaned up, the decoy and the setter walked home together like usual.

"I can't believe you keep getting hit in the face with Asahi's spikes." Kageyama looks down on the girl.

"Well he's the ace, so-!" Hinata tries to defend, her hand gestures starting to become out of control as she tries to emphasize what she's saying.

"That doesn't mean anything," He scoffs, "If the future ace can't beat the current ace then what's the point?"

The girl's grin stretches so wide she finds her face is too small to contain her giddiness, "So you _do_ think I'll be the future ace?"

"Only if you have me setting to you," He smirks, "Otherwise you're pretty much useless on the court."

"I'm obviously going to get better!" Her face flushes with shame as he prods at her insecurities.

"Then show me." He ruffles her hair playfully and she regains her smile.

"I will!" The short ginger titters, jumping into the air excitedly.

  
He can't help but feel the warmth spread within his chest. This is love, isn't it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Hinatas bracelet: http://www.henryka.co.uk/amber-silver-sunflower-bracelet-6780.html


End file.
